


The Winter Princess (Jon Snow/OC)

by Skulva



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulva/pseuds/Skulva
Summary: A Kingdom beyond The Wall.Just a story they thought, a legend.But when three mysterious strangers arrive, the Night's Watch discover a forgotten truth. Jon meets Tamina and they find out that they're not so different from each other despite their titles. No one is safe when the dead men rise...Then again that might not actually be true.Game of Thrones Fanfic (AU)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. The Night's Watch

The training yard rang to the sound of swords. A group of new recruits were sparring under the sneering eyes of Ser Alliser Thorne as he lied in wait for a chance to humiliate anyone who made a mistake. The Lord Commander Mormont had his eyes fixed on one recruit, Jon Snow as he helped a large boy cowardly curled up on the ground while another beat him with a training sword. He was surprised with the courage the young man had in him. 

Suddenly a sound was heard in the distance. Carried by the wind, the sound of a horn. All of the Night’s watch knew what the horns meant. One blow for a ranger returning, two for wildlings and three, a third horn blow hasn't been heard in centuries but they still knew what it meant. 

White walkers. 

But as a second call was heard, Castle black went up in chaos, rangers grabbed their swords and readied their horses to go beyond the wall and ward off the wilding’s threatening approach. The new recruits stood and watched as their future brothers rode into the tunnel quickly closing the large iron door behind them. All they could do was wait until they returned.

The large door opened once again as the rangers rode back in, no one was hurt, they looked as if they didn't fight at all. A ranger climbed down from his horse and announced that they were dead before they even reached them. 

"And how exactly were they already dead?" asked Thorne in disbelief, the ranger turned his head to the entrance of the tunnel as three strangers came riding through.

Lord Commander Mormont raised his eyebrows, he could see that they weren't wildlings but looked more like royalty as their horse came to a halt. A tall armoured man climbed down from his horse and removed his helm, he wore the sigil of a Weirwood Tree forged into his breastplate. 

Another climbed down from their horse with the help of the armoured man's guiding hand, their hood covered their face but the silk dress hugged tightly around the curves of what was a young woman's body. The man helped another woman who was with child down from her horse; she looked up at him with a smile on her lips.

All of the Night's Watch stood in silence as they approached the Lord Commander and Ser Alliser Thorne, they bowed their heads in respect and the strangers did the same. 

"I am Lord Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch and who are you?" said the Lord Commander his eyes shifting between the strangers, the young woman stepped forward after sharing a glance back towards her companions and removed her hood. 

Members of the Night’s Watch shared looks between each other, the woman was beautiful.

The armoured man stepped forward. 

"My lord, may I present my sister Princess Tamina of house Greywin and my wife Mayla the Princess's handmaiden" said the man;

"So that would make you a Prince, Ser?" asked Thorne, 

"Uh, no Ser, I am Cane her half-brother and the Commander of her guard" he replied, 

"Another bastard" Thorne scoffed, rolling his eyes at the man,

"A bastard he may be, but still my brother Ser" Tamina said with a small smile.

Ser Alliser stood with a stern look on his face. He did not appreciate being talked to in that way by a woman.

"Ser Alliser! Take your men and continue sparring" Mormont announced,

"A Kingdom beyond the Wall, it is the thing of legends, a children’s story at most" said Mormont; 

"We have kept our existence a myth so we could live in peace. Sometimes stories can be forgotten truths, My Lord" said the Princess with a warm smile.

Without warning Cane dropped to the floor and started to violently shake, Princess Tamina ran to her brother's side, 

"Brother, what is wrong?” She turned to the Lord Commander, "What is happening!" she cried, 

"Take him to Maester Aemon!" Mormont called to some of the men. 

With the little energy he had Cane pointed to his shoulder, Tamina ripped off his armour as fast as she could, as she did she noticed a small thin piece of wood sticking in his arm.  
When she removed it she could see a substance on the tip and then realised what it was,

Poison. 

"Poison, their weapons were poisoned" she whispered her fear stopping her from yelling. Mormont looked at her with wide eyes, 

"Get this man to Maester Aemon now!" Mormont shouted, the men came out and lifted him onto a board to carry him. Princess Tamina grabbed Lady Mayla who was in tears before she could reach her husband. 

"He is going to be fine" she said holding her in her arms trying to convince herself of what she was saying. Mormont made his way over to them, 

"Princess, My lady, if you would join me in private we can discuss what we can do next" asked Mormont with a trusting smile, Tamina nodded and they made their way to Mormont's chambers. 

Training was done for the day and the men were called to an early supper.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon Snow slipped into his seat across from Pyp and Grenn who were already eating, the large boy Sam soon entered the room making little eye contact with everyone as he looked for a place to sit. Jon felt sorry for him, the Night’s watch was meant to be a place where people were accepted no matter who they were and they wouldn't even accept him. 

"Sam!" Jon called out from across the room; Sam looked at him with pouting lips as if he was ready to receive an insult but then it turned into a faint smile as Jon waved his hand for him to sit with them. Grenn let out a sigh as Sam sat down, the loud chatter of the men fell still as the Lord Commander appeared in the doorway after being in his chambers for some time.

"Alright men, listen up", he cleared his throat,"Princess Tamina will be staying here at Castle black until her brother is well, Maester Aemon has said that the man is lucky to be alive from the amount of poison he had in him, he will be staying near Maester Aemon's chambers. The Princess and her handmaiden have been placed a few rooms down from mine and I will say this once and once only, anyone who even thinks about doing any harm towards these women will be answering to me. You are all men of the Night's Watch you have taken a vow to protect and those of you who have yet to take your vows? If you don't want to abide by our rules then there is still time to go, go and receive the punishment you would have received if you didn't come here" Mormont said coldly, his expression matching his tone as he left the men.

Pyp was the first to speak; "Women at the Night's Watch that is a first, just like placing meat in front of a dog and telling him to stay" laughed Pyp through his sips of ale. 

"Women aren't safe here" said Jon playing with his food, losing his appetite. 

"Especially pretty ones and they were something, they looked bout' seventeen. Ya would not mind them waiting in ya bed" Grenn smirked with a mouth full of food.

“Even the one with child” Pyp laughed, 

"You really should not talk like that" said a quiet voice coming from the other side of Jon, it was Sam.

"Huh" Grenn said as he stopped eating, 

"One is a Princess, it would be the same if the Queen herself came here" Sam said. 

"Worst will be said anyway and do not get me thinkin bout the Queen, I would not lay with her even if I could be King" Grenn said as he continued eating. 

"A whore would not lay with you even if you paid" Pyp jested and ended up with his lunch sliding down the front of his face by Grenn. 

An uproar of laughter filled the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun shined down on the training yard, though it didn't make it any warmer. 

Training had been doubled because of yesterday's disturbance causing the men to complain and displeasing Thorne. Under all the misery that surrounded the men Jon could hear a small glint of joy, a cheerful laughter he thought he would never hear again, a girl's laughter. The men became distracted to watch the young princess make her way across the training yard with Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf telling her one of his many great tales.

"You are a very funny man, My Lord" Tamina laughed, 

"Half a man" Thorne muttered loud enough for them to hear, Tyrion rolled his eyes and turned back to Tamina with a friendly smile. 

"Princess, your company has been a great pleasure, unlike some" He turned his head towards Thorne,

Tamina laughed,

"If you would excuse me, I have to discuss my departure, It was very nice to meet you Tamina" Tyrion said with a bow,

"You as well, My Lord" she replied with a curtsy. 

She was glad Tyrion distracted her from her grief; she turned and smiled at the men before making her way to her brother's room.

It was another cold bitter night as Jon made his way to the top of the Wall for another watch. The cage scaled closer to the peak. Jon reached the top and walked down the long icy trail, nearing his station. He turned the corner to see a dark figure leaning against the wall and heard faint sobs. He decided not to disturb the person and find another perch until he heard them speak.

"He will be fine, Mayla" Jon heard the Princess say,

"I'm so afraid, what if he dies? What happens to our child?" Mayla cried,

"You and your child will always be taken care of, you know that" Tamina stated, "Now come closer to this fire, you know I do not need it for myself" she said,

"It really is a blessing that you cannot feel this horrible cold" Mayla laughed through her tears, 

"Many people believe it is a blessing but the truth is to not feel is a curse" she replied while Tamina took Mayla in her arms and held her. 

Jon felt wrong to overhear such a private moment but he could not help but stay.

"You have always been the stronger one out of the two of us, losing your mother and everything that happened with your father and brother..." Mayla whispered, 

"My father and brother were monsters, nothing more. My happiness began the day my brother disappeared into the forest and when Cane threw my father out of the Kingdom to join him" Tamina said trying not to flinch at such a painful memory, 

Sadness swept over Jon's face while he hid in the shadows, he knew what it was like, to be treated so horribly by your family. He felt her pain.

"I remember the day you took over as ruler of our Kingdom, you were so afraid and so young but I can not imagine a better ruler" Mayla said, yawning as she did, 

"You need to try and get some sleep, come now" Tamina said, pulling her toward where Jon was standing,

Jon quickly moved, panicking that he was about to be caught. The Princess and her handmaiden rounded the corner as Jon walked towards them, almost walking right into the women. 

“Gods!” Mayla called out as the women were startled by the sudden appearance of Jon,

“Princess, My Lady, I am sorry to have frighten you” he said, focusing on his feet rather than looking them in the eyes, 

No that is alright, ah…” said Tamina, Mayla walked on ahead,

“Jon” he replied,

“Ser Jon” she gave a him a smile,

“It’s only Jon, Jon Snow, Princess” he said, 

The Princess brushed past Jon, following Mayla to the cage. She stopped and turned to look back over her shoulder at Jon,

“Jon Snow” she called out causing him to turn,

“Yes, Princess Tamina?” he asked,

“It is amazing how quiet it is on top of this Wall, except for the wind of course and the sound of footsteps” she said with a hint of a smile,

Jon’s mouth opened, trying to find words to explain himself, 

“Goodnight, Jon Snow'' Tamina said, turning her back and disappearing into the cage, leaving Jon to his watch.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day came for the recruits to swear their vows as men of the Night’s Watch. Tamina stood on the stairs next to Lady Mayla watching as the recruits came together. Lord Commander Mormont made his way to the scaffold to address them.

"You came to us as outlaws, rapists, killers and thieves. You came alone, without friends or honour. You came to us rich, you came to us poor. Some of you bear the names of proud houses, others only bastard names or no names at all, it does not matter all that is in the past. Here on the wall, we are all one house, here you begin anew" Mormont said as he made his way down the steps to be closer to the men `A man of the Night's Watch lives his life for the realm, not for a king or a lord, not for honour, not for glory or for a woman's love but for the realm." Mormont continued, "You've all learnt the words, think carefully before you say them. The penalty for desertion is death, you can take your vows here tonight, are there any of you that still keep the Old Gods?" he asked,

Jon snow rose from the crowd of men,

"I do, my lord" Jon said, Tamina gave a hint of a smile, seeing that the Old Gods were worshipped in Westeros.

"You want to take your vow before the heart tree?" Mormont asked, Jon nodded in agreement. Sam was the next to stand asking to go as well; Ser Alliser asked why he would forsake the gods of his house. 

"The Night's Watch is my house now and the Seven have never answered my prayers, perhaps the Old Gods will'' Sam replied. 

"As you wish," Sam and Jon took their seats again, "You've all been assigned an order according to your strengths.” he took a piece of paper from Thorne and read, “Bolder to the builders, Pyp to the stewards, Grenn to the rangers, Samwell to the stewards, Rast to the rangers, Jon to the stewards. May all the gods preserve you." Mormont finished as he rolled up the parchment and retired to his chambers. 

Tamina looked over the crowd of men as it grew smaller, she had noticed the man from the Wall was the only one left standing there before he made his way over to Maester Aemon, Tamina couldn't see what had happened but he ended up storming off with some of the other men in tow.

Tamina wondered if he was unhappy with the role he had been placed into, from what she had seen he had been good with a sword. 

Tamina was pulled from her thoughts as Mayla touched her arm to pull her back inside. She took the time to visit her brother, he was still in a deep sleep after his attack but the Maester assured her that he was going to pull through. Tamina had been reading to him, in hopes it would wake him from his sleep. She sat next to his bed with a smile on her lips thinking back to when she was sick and he would always read her stories. He called one 'The Keeper of the Winter Rose', he had found it amongst her father's things, she had noticed that it was not a real book but old letters someone had sent him. It was about a love between a man and a woman who couldn't be together so they ran away and because of that it had started a war between houses. The ending always made her cry as they both died and had left behind a baby boy.

Tamina had lost the time of day as when she finally looked up from the book, night had filled the window. She gave her brother a kiss of the cheek and left for her own quarters. If she could feel it, the air would have frozen every inch of her skin but alas she could very well be wearing a summer gown right now. She wanted to feel the icy grasp of the coming winter but only felt warmth. 

There was hardly any light as she walked along the walkway and down to the training yard. She was used to being on her own especially when her father would forbid Cane to see her, and when Cane didn't obey he would be sent to his room but he always came back to see her. Her favourite place to go would be the Godswood, she felt a strong bond to the Gods ever since she was young, she would stay there for hours and pray but mostly she would talk to her mother.

She heard faint footsteps coming up behind, she always had a dagger on her person just in case something were to happen, she knew sooner or later one of the men would not be able to resist. She turned to see the figure of a man but something was not right, he had glowing blue eyes. 

Tamina froze the next thing she knew she was struck to the ground leaving the right side of her face burning. She was ready for the second blow but it never came, the monster stood still like it was confused on what to do next. A white blur came out from behind her, its teeth sinking into the thing's arm. 

A wolf.

The wolf ripped off his arm causing the man no pain as it fell to the ground. A small light moved towards them, followed by shouting, the ruckus seemed to have woken the men as they ran to aid her. Tamina recognised Jon's face as he appeared before her, he was carrying a lit torch and threw it onto the man who screeched in pain as he threw himself to the ground, the flames roared while the man burned and his movements went still.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked,

"Yes," Tamina said, trying to catch her breath, "What was that?" she looked at Jon, her eyes filled with terror. 

"I don't know" said Jon,

"Your hand!" Tamina gasped looking down at his burned and swollen hand, taking it in hers, 

"It is fine" Jon smiled to cover his pain but he could still see the concern in her eyes while they were escorted to Maester Aemon.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Send the Princess in on your way out" Tamina heard Mormont say as she stood near the door of his chambers. The glowing eyes of the dead man were still clear in her mind even days later. Tamina had overheard that the Night’s watch was going beyond the Wall at first light. She had offered her help, to cover more of the areas they dared not venture to yet. Even take them as far as her Kingdom, seeing how they only discovered its existence a few months ago. 

Tamina locked eyes with Jon as he left Mormont’s chambers, he held a sword in his hands with a wolf’s head. She smiled at him as they passed each other in the doorway, Tamina took a seat across from the Commander, his eyes fixed on hers.

"I fear that I must decline your offer to help us beyond the Wall, you are a distraction to my men and that is something we do not need especially over that Wall” said Mormont honestly. 

"I can help, I know a lot of the area near my Kingdom and on our journey we did not come across any of these ‘Wildlings’ you speak of, only when we had reached this Wall" she said,

"You are far from helping, Princess Tamina" He said sternly, "You're a sweet girl and very innocent to this world, you have lived in a Kingdom that you have controlled for many years, you don't know of the monsters that lurk inside men" said Mormont, his tone becoming softer. 

"I know exactly the kind of monsters that lurk inside men, Ser" Tamina said, tears starting to well up in her eyes, thinking of painful memories,

"Then I would not like to add to your experiences then, you're a distraction to the men, do not think that I can not see their stares and hear the vulgar words they talk of you" he paused, "Some men have come here for horrible reasons we don't get the noble and fierce warriors we used to, nowadays the Night's Watch is mocked and I won't have the Seven Kingdoms learn that half of the Night’s watch was killed because they could not focus when a real battle is upon them" said Mormont making his way to open the door for Tamina,

"Yes, Commander Mormont" she said with a faint smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tamina awoke from the commotion outside, today was the day the Night’s watch were leaving to go beyond the Wall. Tamina stepped outside, at home the coldness had a beauty to it but here it felt so miserable, forcing Tamina to hide her sorrow and put on a fake smile. Lady Mayla who was now heavy with child waited in the training yard for Tamina.

"How are you feeling today, Mayla?" Tamina asked feeling better seeing Mayla's smile, 

"Oh very well, I barely slept through, this little one kept me up" Mayla laughed holding her stomach,

"You must tell me next time, I cannot wait until my niece or nephew is born and I would like to feel it kick" laughed Tamina, her smile never leaving her lips, 

Tamina turned to see the Commander approaching them followed by Jon and a recruit she had come to know by the name of Sam. Sam had been a great help during her visits to the library. 

"Princess, My lady" Mormont bowed. 

"My Lord" Tamina and Mayla said together. 

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here and I trust that your brother will be well soon" Mormont smiled and bowed leaving them with Jon and Sam. Tamina turned her attention to them, 

"I hope you have a safe journey, both of you" Tamina smiled, 

"You don't have to tell Jon that, me on the other hand they might just send me back" Sam laughed. Tamina liked how Sam was himself when he was around them unlike when he could barely stop shaking. Sam stepped away to say his goodbyes to Mayla, Tamina had suspected Sam had taken a small liking to Mayla despite her being wed and with child. 

Jon and Tamina exchanged faint smiles while they stood together in silence,

“I never got to thank you for that night, with the thing you saved me from” she said,

“I think Ghost did most of the saving, I just ended up hurting myself more than anything” he replied, "Farewell Princess" Jon smiled and bowed his head, 

"You too Jon" Tamina nodded. After giving Sam a warm smile the two men starting making their way to the horses, 

"Jon!" Tamina called, he turned to see her,

"I may be a Princess but my friends call me Tamina" she said with a taunting grin. He smiled,

"Farewell Princess Tamina" he taunted back, she laughed.

Tamina looked out across the training yard at the leaving horses and men. Her features fell sadly, some of these men won’t come back.

Jon glanced back at her giving her a shy smile. She watched until they were completely out of sight before finally taking a breath. 

"Please Gods, let them be safe" She whispered, before following Mayla to her brother's room, only glancing back once to assure herself they had truly left.


	2. Beyond The Wall

Weeks had gone by and still no word.

No raven on the horizon. 

No proof that the Night’s Watch was still alive. 

With nothing to distract her, Tamina’s mind would often fill with terrible thoughts that worsened every time she would stand on the Wall. She waited for a raven to drop from the sky and say no harm had come to them. 

Another month had drifted by, Mayla was about to become a mother and with Cane now awake she had no reason to stay at the Wall. Her dreams of exploring Westeros now shattered by the war of Kings, she could only turn to home where she would marry and become a Queen to her people, she knew she was not ready but it was her duty.

She stood on her favourite spot on the Wall and gazed out into the hazy horizon, Tamina thought back to the day she told her brother that she wanted to step outside the border of her Kingdom, to see the world beyond. He had suggested going across the Narrow Sea, to Esso to meet the merchants that trade with the Kingdom, for the right price they kept the Kingdom’s existence a secret but Tamina wanted to go South. Something drew her South, a feeling in the pit of her stomach she could not ignore. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

A tall man wearing a Weirwood tree sigil appeared from around the corner, Tamina smiled and ran to him. Tears welled in her eyes, this was the first time she had seen her brother walking in months,

"I have missed you" she cried as he held her in his arms,

"It will take a little more than poison to get rid of me" he laughed, walking to look out beyond the Wall as Tamina followed,

"It was not a little bit of poison, but I'm glad you are better" she smiled as she stood by his side. 

"I have heard about the war. I am sorry you could not see Westeros" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I have also heard that these men have taken a fancy towards you while I was fighting for life" he said, 

Tamina’s face turned a light shade of pink. 

“Women are not permitted to be here so I dare say many of these men have been deprived of a woman’s company” she laughed, 

"Mayla has said that not all are old and ugly, some are quite dashing and one in particular, her words not mine” he said, “A part of me feels jealous hearing her talk like that” he laughed, 

“Mayla does love to talk, how is she?" Tamina asked, staring into Cane's face trying to read his emotion, 

"She is a lot bigger from the last time I saw her" he laughed, "But how would you feel if you were to give birth in a place like this?" he said his eyes scanning out beyond the wall. 

"I could not imagine it" she gave Cane a faint smile and made her way back towards the corridor. 

Tamina felt selfish staying here while Mayla grew restless, she only thought of herself and has not stopped to think about who she was affecting. Tamina knew her time at Castle Black needed to come to an end.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She asked to meet with Ser Randell who was acting as Lord Commander to discuss her departure. Tamina stood in the training yard waiting for him to see her, every passing minute seemed longer than the last until he finally emerged from his chamber.

"Ah Princess, what can I do for you?" he asked with an unusual optimism not many Night’s Watchman had.

"Ser Randell I wish to discuss my departure" she replied,

"I am sorry Princess, I am under direct orders to keep you and your companions here until the men return" he said, his mood changing suddenly,

"You have not heard anything of their movements but yet you do not worry?" Tamina asked with concern.

His eyes fell to the ground and he sighed,

"Of course I worry but there is nothing in my power I can do" he whispered,

"My handmaiden's baby is due soon I want her to be surrounded by family and at home, I do not belong here I should be with my people, please Ser" Tamina begged, finally admitting that her place was at home.

"Even if I asked you to stay, a part of me feels you would still find a way to go" he smiled, Tamina found it funny how such a brutish man could have a gentle heart, "It was a pleasure having you here, you reminded me much of my daughter, she would be around your age now" Randell smiled at the thought, 

Tamina smiled sadly

"Why did you join, Ser Randell?"

"A long story princess, I believe I should ready your horses for your departure" he smiled before making his way to the stables. Tamina watched as he did, such a kind man forced to live away from his family, no man deserved that.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large iron gate rose as Tamina glanced around the training yard; her eyes scaled the poor ruins of the once great Night’s Watch. 

Soon to be a memory, she thought.

Her horse took off down the tunnel and out the other side, leaving the Wall behind her. Cane pushed his horse to catch up to Tamina’s side,

"It is not just because of Mayla you wanted to leave is it? Mayla told me you have been waiting for weeks for a raven and now you are finally out here where they are" Cane said in a hard tone. 

"The Fist of the First Men is only a bypass on our way home, that is where they will be, once I see they are fine we will go home" she promised, 

"Why would you go out of your way to see if these strangers are alright?" Cane asked with a hint of anger, 

"Yes Cane strangers, the very strangers that helped me through what happened to you, what happened we I was attacked by that thing, I do not know what I would have done if I lost you, I have always had you by my side and then once you were not there anymore I was beside myself, that is why" she said before riding ahead of her brother. 

A few moments later a horse trotted up to her, she did not want to face her brother again but when she looked up Mayla was smiling at her,

"Do not fear for me, we will see if they are well, I may not seem it but I am not a delicate flower as much as my husband believes it" she said, 

"I know you are not," Tamina replied with a smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They rode for about an hour before stopping which irritated Tamina but when she saw Cane rush to Mayla's horse her heart filled with worry. 

Cane gently laid her in the snow as Tamina rushed to her side, Cane looked more afraid than Mayla.

"Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Cane asked breathlessly,

"No I think I'm alright, I think the ride has been too much on the baby but we can keep going" Mayla said barely able to finish her words.

"No we shall make camp until you are well" Tamina smiled,

"No, but we have to..."Mayla trailed off,

"You are more important," Tamina smiled, hating herself for doing this to Mayla.

They found a small clearing and set up camp, Cane went to hunt while Tamina watched over Mayla. Tamina said a silent prayer in her head while she glanced at Mayla with concern,

Please not here, do not let her give birth in this place where everything could go wrong, she thought.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The women sat by the fire, Tamina keeping Mayla warm while holding her close, Cane had returned an hour earlier carrying a fawn on his shoulders. Cane constantly surprised Tamina; he would always find a way even if every path was blocked, she felt she did not deserve Cane sometimes.

Night was coming fast and Tamina knew that Mayla could not stay out here any longer than needed be, Mayla had to go home and Cane needed to be at her side when the baby came. Tamina decided that when she started her watch she would secretly leave so they could not stop her.

She moved throughout the camp trying her best not to make a sound, she could hear the sound of Mayla sleeping as she gathered a few supplies and left a note explaining where she was going. After tying the last bag to her horse she heard snow crunch under boots.

"You are going on your own" asked Cane, Tamina turned to see her brother standing there in disappointment.

"Cane, I have to do this you do not understand" sighed Tamina, turning her attention to the ground as she could not bear to look at her brother. His hand reached out to her and lifted her chin, she looked into her brother's eyes as tears filled in hers, a tiny smile appeared.

"Actually, I do" he grinned, one that would make a maiden swoon.

"You do anything for people, strangers or the ones you care about, as I did" he said,

"As you did?" Tamina asked in confusion.

Cane looked to the ground and bit his lip before returning his gaze to Tamina. 

"When we were attacked outside the Wall, there were so many people. I could not bear the thought of one of those men...." he paused, tears welled in his eyes, "I saw one of them raise his bow, he was aiming right at you but your back was turned and in the rush to take him down I let my own guard down." he took a breath and sat down on a nearby rock. 

Tamina was shocked, her brother saved her life and she did not even know it, he laid in pain for months regaining his strength when it could have been her in his place.

Tamina knelt in front of her brother taking his hands in hers, "The Gods could not have blessed me with a kinder, more valiant brother than you Cane, even my own blood brother could not compare to you and I thank you for what you did." Tamina couldn't smile any longer without causing pain to her cheeks,

"You will still not return with us will you?" asked Cane fearing her next words.

"No I must do this, I don't know what it is but I feel... no I know something is not right, I felt it as soon as I stepped out beyond the Wall" she said staring into the darkness hiding behind the trees that surrounded their camp, something was not right out there.  
Tamina turned back to Cane and smiled, "Rest, I swear I will not leave until morning, I do not think I could leave without saying goodbye anyway" she whispered. 

Tamina resumed her watch taking in the unknown sounds of what lurked around them, it felt peaceful, they were safe for the night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The early morning sun broke through the gathering clouds bringing light to a tearful goodbye, Tamina hated herself for giving Mayla more worries but at least she could say her goodbyes in person instead of sneaking off in the night, all thanks to her brother. 

Mayla was a mess and after a long embrace she seemed to look even worse; Tamina moved the hair that hung in Mayla's face,

"Do not worry about me you focus on bringing this little one into the world" she smiled but it seemed to make no difference,

"When you come back well and unharmed, that is when I will stop worrying" said Mayla before letting Tamina go,

Cane would not say goodbye to his sister as he did not see it as farewell or it could have been because he did not want to admit that she did not need protecting anymore. 

Tamina held the reins tight, she looked down at Mayla and Cane, her father and brother threw her aside but the Gods blessed her with two people she could call family. She dug her heels in the sides of her horse and galloped away from the camp.

Do not look back she thought or you'll never be able to leave. 

The horse rode deeper into the icy desert leaving gashes in the snow that would soon fade with the coming storm. 

She would find them and then return home to forget about Westeros, the Night's Watch and everyone she had met.


	3. Massacre

Days had passed since Tamina parted ways with Cane and Mayla, she knew only one place the watch would be and she hoped they were still there.

The Fist of the First Men towered over everything within miles of it so it was hard to miss. Tamina began her long ride up the steep icy hill, when she neared the peak she stopped to give her horse a rest as It was only a short walk to the top. 

Tamina froze when she saw what was on the top of the hill, she could not move or breathe when she saw it. 

It was a massacre.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slaughtered bodies of men covered the pure white snow, Tamina walked among the bodies observing the men's faces and was grateful that she could not recognise anyone but she did remember some. She wondered if the rest were not among the dead, then where were they?

Over the silence she heard a small groan, she followed it until she stumbled upon more dead bodies, then something pulled at her dress. 

A boy, no younger than her just barely opened his eyes to look at her, every inch of him covered in blood from the cuts on his body and the fatal open wound on his stomach, that turned his insides out. Tamina bent down to offer help but the boy nudged her away,

"There is no use, the Gods are taking me now" the boy said hoarsely as blood dribbled down his chin.

"Who did this to you?" Tamina whispered as she held the boy's head in her lap giving him comfort before his time came. The boy’s went wide, remembering the battle when his fellow brothers were cut down in front of him and then when one of the monsters came after him.

"They were not men, they were monsters with their cold dead skin and glowing blue eyes, they were disgusting creatures that felt nothing as they cut down the men" said the boy.

Tamina knew exactly what he was talking about, the creature that attacked her that night back at the Wall, she shivered at the thought.

"They can't hurt you anymore" she smiled, 

“At least the last thing I see from this world is something beautiful" he said with his final breath.

Tamina looked down at the boy, she closed his eyes and placed his head gently in the snow, the dead laid quiet around her. She was alone and unsure of what to do. 

Tamina lifted herself from the ground and scanned the dead faces once more, she could not recognise anyone but how could she, they were just butchered bodies. Tamina heard her horse struggle from down the hill, the air felt eerie. 

She walked to her horse but as she neared, it started to kick and wail as if it was spooked by something. Without any warning she was knocked to ground welcoming the darkness that consumed her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dream Tamina thought, she was dreaming but as the pounding in her head grew she knew that this was real and that she was not safe. 

Tamina slowly opened her eyes, she sensed there was no one near her which caused her to panic as she fell surrounded by the corpses of the Night's Watch. She slowly raised her head and saw why she could not feel anyone's presence.

The dead were now living.

They stood in a large circle surrounding Tamina, watching her. She held her breath as she stood, struggling to keep her balance. She turned to keep watch of them all, afraid they would attack at any moment.

From out of the crowd of dead, a tall icy skeleton with what little flesh he had clinging to bone walked forward.

It moved closer and closer to Tamina who nearly fell over her own feet as she backed away from the monster. She pulled out her dagger which made it freeze on the spot, it looked at the dagger and then back to Tamina. 

It unexpectedly stepped aside, the rest of the corpses following in tow, making a gap in the circle. On the other side of it stood Tamina’s horse, waiting for her. She made a run for her horse, she climbed on top of it and took off down the icy path, looking briefly behind to see the dead still standing in the same spot. 

Tamina was at the bottom of the Fist when she heard the piercing screech travel on the wind from the top of the hill. She dug her heels into the sides of her horse and kept on riding.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina reached a clearing when she finally stopped and jumped down from her horse, she gasped for air as she tried to wrap her head around what had just happened.

Why did they not kill me?

Before Tamina could catch her breath, footsteps closed in on her through the trees ahead. She took out her dagger once again, her heart pounding.

A young woman stumbled from behind the trees and into the clearing, scared and trembling. Tamina let out a sigh of relief and lowered her dagger.

"Who are you?" asked Tamina as she slowly approached the girl, careful not to scare her even more,

"V...Val...Vala" said the girl, her words coming from her chattering teeth,

"What are you doing out here?" asked Tamina, the girl’s clothing was barely held together, it was ripped and tattered and she had a sizeable bruise on the side of her face,

"I need your help, my husband was murdered by these men and now they have my sisters and daughters, a few of us got away but I can't find any of them" she cried. 

Tamina felt anger rise within her,

"Take me to these men," she said coldly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It did not take long until the large hut came into view, Vala stayed with Tamina’s horse so it would not alert the men inside. Tamina could see the bodies of men and women half buried in snow as she walked closer to the entrance, most of the bodies had been stripped of their clothes. 

She had only been equipped with a dagger, she knew she needed something bigger and that is when she saw the rusted axe buried into one man's skull. Vala did not know how many men were inside but Tamina did not care she was going to save whoever she could.

Tamina walked up to the hut, she heard the roar of drunken laughter inside, 

At least I will have an advantage, she thought as she ripped down the fabric blocking the entrance.

It revealed four men in black surrounded by more dead bodies and scared young girls that had been stripped of their clothes. All four men turned to her while she stood there shocked, 

They are men of the Night's Watch, she thought, gripping the axe closer to her side.

Tamina froze when she saw the still body of Lord Commander Mormont lying near the fire pit, seeing the flames flicker in his cold, dead eyes forcing tears to hers. She forced them away as her face tightened with anger and she turned her attention back to the men.

One smiled through his rotten teeth, "Well look who it is, the little Princess is a long way from the Wall" the man laughed pushing a girl from his lap.

"All alone too" said a man who Tamina recognised to be Rast. Rast looked down at Commander Mormont's body and then back to Tamina. "I'm the one that shoved a sword in his back, the old fool,” He laughed pointing at his body "Commander Mormont is not here to come and rescue you anymore girl" he laughed,

"Or that bastard Snow either, he is freezing his cock off somewhere out there, I can show you what a real man is like" another one said, grabbing the front of his breeches.

"Come closer and we shall see what you are hiding under those pretty clothes" the closest man to Tamina said, moving his hand to the tie on her dress. Tamina slowly turned to the man and grit her teeth,

They would pay for this.

The man screamed as Tamina took the dagger from her belt and sliced through the fingers that were going for her tie. She watched as they fell to the ground and she then sent the dagger straight up into the man's throat. 

The other men stood in shock as they saw their brother fall to the ground, Tamina hurled the axe in her other hand through the air and hit another man in the chest knocking him off his feet dead. 

Another ran at Tamina and forced her out of the entrance and into the snow. She kicked and struggled and threw the man off her, she scrambled to find something to fight with, she looked to her right and saw a large stone sitting in the snow. As the man struggled to his feet he was thrown to the ground once again by the blow of the stone. Tamina did not stop until the snow was stained red.

Rast coward on the other side of the fire when Tamina entered the hut again, blood covered her hands, she walked over to him and grabbed him by the root of his hair and pulled him down just over the burning pit.

"Please, please, no, please!" Rast pleaded, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Stop squealing like a pig" Tamina said before pushing Rast's face into the fire, watching him squirm and shriek. She broke his neck ending the suffering he deserved.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After, Tamina assured the young girls that they were safe, she could see they were afraid of her, she was afraid of herself too. She had trained to fight for years, it was either kill or be killed. 

Vala was reunited with her sisters and daughters and she thanked Tamina. The younger girls started to panic now that their father and husband Craster were dead but Vala assured them they were better off without him. Tamina worried but Vala gave a reassuring smile before helping the girls clear out the dead. 

“Wait!” Tamina called to Vala, “Please there is something I must do” she asked Vala for help. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire burned bright and high as it engulfed the burning remains, Tamina watched alone and said her goodbyes to Commander Mormont. He was kind to her and he had the displeasure of dying by a coward's hand. 

"And now his watch has ended," she whispered.

Tamina left the women the next morning at the hut to build their new lives, she hated the thought of leaving them but that was their wish.

As Tamina rode she tried to put together what could have happened to the rest of the Night’s Watch as many were still missing. 

Sam… Jon… Where could they be? She thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night swept through the frozen land and Tamina wanted to keep going. She had given up hope of finding the rest of the Night’s Watch and had hope that they were out there somewhere safe. 

Tamina reached a small blanket of forest and rode on through cautiously,

All of a sudden the horse let out a painful cry and collapsed to the ground, the force throwing Tamina as well, as she hit the ground her head struck a rock causing blood to pour down her face and her senses to dull.

When Tamina opened her eyes all she could see were dark figures rushing over to where she laid, without a second thought and with the little fight she had left in her she scrambled to her feet and raised her dagger just in time to hold them back. 

Her vision focused to reveal four men dressed in dirty furs with bows and swords all smiling as they stared at her. Tamina saw that her horse was dead as an arrow had pierced her and with that distraction one of the men snuck up behind her and pulled her back by her hair, making her drop her knife and yield.

"Men!" A loud shout came from the top of a small snow hill, Tamina turned to see people standing with lit torches, the man that called stood ahead of the group.

"What is this?" he asked,

"A girl" the one holding Tamina said,

"A very pretty girl," another said. Over the quiet whispers of the people Tamina heard her name called.

"Tamina?" said a voice, causing Tamina to focus what little sight she had,

Jon Snow.

"Jon! Jon is that you?" cried Tamina wanting to break free of the tight grasp they had on her. All eyes were on Jon, Tamina’s smile quickly faded when she saw he was dressed in the same clothing as the rest of them. 

"Do you know this girl?" said a woman with hair the colour of fire, Jon was quiet as he thought of what to say next until another spoke up.

"Tamina? Princess Tamina?" said another voice from within the group, a man stepped forward moving closer into view, at first Tamina had no idea who he was but as she stared longer, a face she used to know started to appear.

"Richard?" she whispered as tears welled in her eyes. She gazed at the man her brother had become and she could not believe he was alive, her body went heavy and her eyes started to close, she let her body fall into darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright light and blank faces. She was here again. Re-living the nightmare. 

The nightmare she had longed to forget.

There he was, on his ice cold throne staring down at her, the King, her father. 

He slowly walked down the steps, he was a sickly and weak man but his eyes would turn to stone whenever he saw Tamina. The people stood there and watched, that is all they did, no one moved, no one stopped him. They watched the king beat a helpless girl, his own daughter. 

She screamed for help, she pleaded for it to end. The noise and the pain flooded back to Tamina as his first blow rained down upon her. 

"Father stop, please stop!" Tamina screamed.

She awoke in a jerk and grabbed a hand that was near her face not knowing what was happening, she saw a woman sitting beside her that was tending to her wounds, she slowly let go and apologised, the woman was frightened at first but a smile soon appeared on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked,

"I have felt better" Tamina laughed making her head ache even more,

"My name is Dalla, it is an honour to meet a Princess" she smiled,

"Thank you for helping me" said Tamina as she watched Dalla remove the blood soaked cloth from Tamina's head and replace it with a new one, 

Dalla suddenly gasped.

"Are you alright?" Tamina asked with a worrying look,

"Oh yes the baby is a tad restless today" Dalla said with a reassuring smile,

"Oh, you and your husband must be very happy?" Tamina said sitting upright on the bed.

"We are very happy, he wanted to see you after you woke up, he wanted me to bring you to him" Dalla said looking worried, Tamina looked at Dalla with an unsure look.

"My husband is Mance Rayder the King beyond the wall" she said.

Tamina entered the tent with her hands bound and her head still aching. She walked up to where Mance was sitting, next to him was her brother Richard and to the side she could see Jon. Dalla moved past Tamina and stood next to her husband, Mance stood and bowed in respect for Tamina, which she found strange.

"It is an honour to have you in our presence, Princess" he smiled, Tamina stared at the man, she did not trust him,

"I am sorry but I do not believe that statement" she said coldly.

He looked wounded which made Tamina smile.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" asked Mance,

"That is none of your concern" Tamina said, feeling hurt as she looked to her brother and Jon,

"Speak bitch! you should be thankful your alive" a man named Rattleshirt said stepping forward,

"You killed my horse while I was passing through, you keep me here when all I want to do is go, why should I be thankful?" Tamina said her anger building,

"I just want to ask you some questions" Mance asked, calming the situation, 

"What do I know that you so desperately need?" Tamina asked, fighting back tears as she couldn't take her eyes off her brother who could not look her in the eye.

"You have a lot of cuts and bruises for someone who was just passing through, How did you survive the cold? How did you survive the dead men? And how do you know this boy?" he asked pointing to Jon who was caught off guard,

"You know I won't talk" she said looking straight at Mance,

"I will fucking make you talk" Rattleshirt said raising his sword to her.

"Rattleshirt! step away from her" shouted Mance,

"I swear to the gods if any harm comes to me you will not just have to worry about the Night's Watch you will have another army breathing down your neck" Tamina said confidently.

"The Night's Watch is dead, they perished on the Fist" Rattleshirt said laughing at the thought,

"But you already know that" Mance said after seeing Tamina's reaction, "I think you know a lot of things Princess, I will not let you go just yet, I think you should rest and recover and we can try this again" Mance said waving his hand, signalling the Tamina be taken back to her tent, Tamina shot her brother and Jon a hateful look.

The only people left in the tent were Mance, Dalla, Richard, Rattleshirt and Jon as Mance wanted to keep Jon close after what had happened.

"How are you going to get that bitch to talk Mance?" said Rattleshirt as he sat and drank,

"Shut your mouth I may be one of you but she is a Princess and my sister" Richard suddenly spoke up,

"Listen here boy, nothing is stopping me from shoving this sword up your arse, speak to me like that again and I will fuck you with it" Rattleshirt said, the tension rising between the two.

"Men please I have to think about this" Mance said taking a seat, Dalla placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Let her go my love she has done no wrong, she just wants to go home" Dalla smiled as Mance placed a hand on her swelling stomach,

"Do not let the bitch go, throw her to the men, that will make her talk" Rattleshirt laughed,

"That would make her talk," Mance said thinking about what Rattleshirt had said. 

Dalla, Jon and Richard all exchanged horrified looks,

"You can not!" Jon spoke up, all eyes were on him, 

Mance rose from his seat and walked over to Jon and held him by the back of his neck,

"Word of caution do not tell me what I can and can not do" Mance smiled and slapped Jon on the back as if he was joking but Jon knew he was completely serious. Dalla nearly had tears in her eyes,

"Husband please listen to me" Dalla pleaded,

"Dalla please leave the tent" Mance said calmly watching his wife with cold eyes, Dalla bowed her head and left.

"You have to go" Dalla cried as she came through the entrance of the tent that held Tamina, Tamina look at her with confusion,

"What?" Tamina asked looking into Dalla's worrying eyes that darted back and forth from Tamina to the door. Dalla grabbed her by her arms forcing Tamina to look at her,

"You have to listen to me; I do not know what my husband is going to do with you, he looks after his family not strangers, he might give in to Rattleshirt and have you raped so you will talk, I can not witness that, not if I can stop it" Dalla said, Tamina was shocked that Dalla was willing to help her.

"You are his wife, will he listen to you?" Tamina asked,

"Things are done differently here, women are strong there is not doubt in that but Mance is our leader" Dalla smiled faintly,

People stirred outside causing Dalla's heart to race, she spotted the small knife she used tending to Tamina's wounds and plunged it into the back of the tent, making a way for Tamina to escape. Tamina turned to Dalla,

"Why are you doing this? You are one of them" whispered Tamina,

"Richard told me all about his life from before, he said many horrible things about you" Dalla paused, she could see the hurt washing over Tamina's face, "But I made him see what he did wrong, what your father did wrong. Your father had an impression on that boy from a very young age, he was just as lost as you were Tamina, remember" Dalla smiled a smile that Tamina had never seen, the warm comforting smile of a mother.

Dalla could not see any one through the tear so she handed Tamina a candle from the table, it was small but it was better than being blind in the dark. Tamina looked at Dalla; she was not like the rest; she was risking herself helping her.

"Thank you" Tamina whispered as she climbed out of the rip in the tent and ran off into the darkness. Dalla emerged from the tent and made her way over to where the other women were gathered, some time had passed before Mance and the others appeared making their way to the tent. 

Dalla heard the commotion coming from the tent and Mance came out looking furious, Dalla could feel his eyes on her like he knew. She watched as the wildlings ran out into the forest led by Tormund Giantsbane to go look for her. 

Dalla hoped that Tamina got away.

Tamina knew the candle would not last with the wind so in a rush she managed to find the materials she needed to make a torch, but as she did she heard the faint noise of men's voices in the distance, they were coming for her. 

She threw the candle into the snow and ran as fast as she could causing her head to ache, they were gaining on her so she decided hiding would be her best option. Luckily she found a hollowed out tree hidden by branches and bushes; she pushed past the branches and climbed inside, she could hear their voices clear now. Tamina watched as the dark silhouettes of the wildlings passed the tree, she prayed to the Old Gods to keep her safe, her thoughts were drowned out from the loud shouting.

"Go back, we will never find her in the dark" shouted one.

"Tormund, leave her to rot she will die just fine on her own" one yelled to Tormund who was standing closest to the tree where she hid.

"I was looking forward to a good fuck, never had meself a maid before" one said to Tormund making him laugh.

"You are not getting one anytime soon mate" Tormund scanned the trees deciding on whether to go back or go further, "Turn back! Leave her to the wolves or worse" Tormund called to the others.

She waited to make sure they had truly gone before emerging from the tree, her head was now throbbing, she needed to rest but she could not out here, so she kept moving but she did not get far.

The trees felt as if they were spinning while she tried desperately to take her next step in the thick snow, her head pounded making it harder to concentrate where she was going. 

No, She thought, if I am to die, I shall not die here, 

Her foot struck a stone causing her to fall. She went in and out of consciousness until finally her body collapsed into the soft mountain of snow; everything was quiet as she fell into a deep sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a sound in the distance although there was no one to hear it, it was the sound of footsteps of someone approaching the still body lying in the snow. The figure emerged from the trees and leaned over the young girl before taking her from the ground. She was carried up the hill and through icy branches until the trees revealed a treasure hidden within, 

The Kingdom beyond the Wall. 

The castle stood tall overlooking the frozen sea, it was pure and untouched, it looked like the walls were made from ice. The figure ran his gaze over the sleeping girl observing her cuts and bruises; he turned his attention back to the castle and stepped out of the shadows, revealing his glowing blue eyes. 

The White walker carried Tamina closer to her home and further away from any more harm.


	4. Home

It was cold, dark and Tamina was alone. 

She emerged from trees covered in snow and ice. Wherever she was it was beautiful, she walked until she came to a clearing and directly in front of her was a tree, a great white tree with a face carved into it crying tears of blood. 

Tamina realised she was in her Godswood back home but she was not in her body, it was her body from when she was young. 

A memory.

She walked over to the tree and fell to her knees; she realised she was crying as this was a memory of when her father had beaten her. The Godswood was the place she would go when her father did this as it was the only place she felt like she was with her mother. 

Suddenly she heard rustling from behind her, she turned to see three dark figures emerge from the trees holding daggers,

"Well what do we have here?" said the man closest to Tamina,

"A little noble by the looks of her" said another. Tamina sat in the snow, too afraid to move,

"Oh do not be scared of us we will not hurt you, come let me have a look at you" said the third as he moved closer to Tamina.

The first man suddenly fell to the ground in pain, his body collapsed revealing a dagger in his back. Tamina closed her eyes and hid behind her hands, she could see through the gaps in her fingers many figures move in and out of the Godswood as the screams of the men echoed. 

When she opened her eyes the men looked more like pieces of bloody meat scattered in the snow, amongst the trees she saw many pairs of glowing blue orbs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Tamina jolted and found herself in her bed in her room and her brother at her side, it was all a dream and she was home.

"Tamina!" Cane shouted trying to calm her down from her nightmare, "You are safe, just breathe" After a few deep breaths Tamina had finally calmed down,

"What in the Gods names happened out there?" Cane asked with concern,

"I...I....I do not know, how am I here?" she asked confusion filling her still aching head,

"Tamina, the men found you at the front gate, we did not think you were going to wake up" Tamina could see how the past worry started to fade from her brother's eyes.

"Wait where is Mayla?" Tamina grabbed Cane's hands with worry, just as she uttered the words a baby's cry was heard from the doorway, there stood Mayla with a small baby tossing in her arms. Tamina could not help but smile as she watched Mayla make her way to her brother's side and then place the baby into his arms.

"Tamina, I want you to meet your niece" Cane said carefully handing Tamina the baby, tears started to flow from her eyes and she could see that the baby had inherited the dark brown almost black eyes of Cane and thanked the gods the baby did not inherit anything else of his as she laughed to herself.

"What is her name?" Tamina asked, she looked up to see Cane and Mayla exchange smiles,

"Her name is Tamina" Mayla smiled, Tamina was speechless, Cane laughed at her expression,

"We want our daughter to be strong so we thought what better way than to start with the name of someone who has beaten every obstacle that stood in her way" Cane smiled as more tears filled Tamina's eyes. She handed her niece back to Mayla and wiped her eyes, she turned to see Cane's expression drop,

"Speaking of obstacles" Cane started to say,

"What is it?" Tamina asked,

"Tamina, there is something you should know," Cane said to Tamina and was met with a curious look from her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina burst into the Great Hall of the castle and saw what Cane told her to be true. Magnus Tuttle, her adviser and head of the small council, the man she trusted, sat comfortably on the throne.

"Ah, Princess Tamina you are awake, we thought that you would not make it" shouted Magnus from across the room, a line of sell-swords guarded him.

"Magnus what is going on here?" Tamina asked, catching her breath as she had demanded that she be brought to him immediately.

"I am doing the duties that you so humbly left me to do of course" Magnus replied innocently,

"I doubt that" Tamina mumbled loud enough for him to hear, 

"So what exactly has happened in my absence" Tamina asked already knowing the answer,

"A few minor problems, nothing I could not handle" Magnus replied with a smug grin,

"Minor problems?" Tamina asked in disbelief, "I would call giving out barbaric punishments, torturing innocents and taking my throne major problems, Ser" she stated crossing her arms and standing her ground.

"Hmm well, The small council and I could not help but think that this Kingdom needed a stronger person to lead them and not a weak little Princess" he said rising to his feet, "Men!" Suddenly the men that stood in front of the throne drew their weapons, "I think the Princess has overstayed her welcome in my presence, drive her, her bastard brother and his whore out of this castle" he said smiling then returning to his seat on the throne.

"Sell-swords?" Tamina smiled to herself, "Interesting choice for protection, if only you had men that were loyal to you through their hearts and not their pockets," Tamina turned to the men, "I will make sure that your pockets are never empty, your cup always filled and your beds never cold if you capture that snake right now" Tamina said pointing to Magnus.

The sell-swords pounced on Magnus and dragged him down the steps and onto the throne room's hard floor in front of Tamina, 

"Maybe we will have need of the dungeons after all, throw him and the rest of the small council in the deepest, darkest cell of the dungeons to rot" Tamina said to the sell-swords as they nodded and took their leave dragging behind the kicking and screaming remains of a man.

Cane was surprised by what had just happened and wondered what had happened to his sister during her time alone and how it has changed her.

"Do you really want to keep those sell-swords here in Frostwood Castle, sister?" Cane asked,

Tamina smiled, "Of course not, give them their fill of wine and when they are low on their wits ship them on a boat back to Essos I will not have sells-swords in my Kingdom". Cane nodded smiling at his sister and followed her as she walked towards the throne.

"Where are the rest of our men?" Tamina asked,

"They are all safe, they were tricked by Magnus and are in the dungeons" Cane said with reassurance,

"They were not tricked, they trusted the wrong person like I did, I should have known our father’s adviser was the wrong choice to be my one too " Tamina said sadly hating how she did not see this coming.

"I think it is time, brother" Tamina said staring up at her icy throne, the jagged icicles that formed the throne from afar looked cold and would chill you to the bone but as you neared it, you could see the beauty within the coldness. 

Cane looked at his sister with confusion.

"I need not just the people but everyone to take me seriously; I need my people to know that I can protect them and lead them and that I am not just a naive little girl anymore. I have seen the world's horrors and the beauty but now I must do my duty to my house and to this Kingdom" Tamina said gazing into her brother's eyes, waiting for a reply. 

Cane realised what his sister was leaning towards,

"But Tamina you would need to marry to do that" Cane said with concern,

"I know and I want you in charge of finding me the best suitor, if he passes your standards then I'm sure he will make a suitable husband for me to be Queen" Tamina smiled but Cane could see the force behind it. 

She turned to take her leave,

"Sister?" Cane called out,

"Yes, brother?" Tamina replied,

"What happened out there?" Cane asked cautiously, Tamina's body tensed at the question and her mouth dropped open,

"Something has changed in you and I want to know" Cane said, "I just want you to remember that looking out for your people is what makes you a Queen, but do not disregard your own happiness to do so".

Fighting back tears Tamina took a deep breath and continued on her way out the grand doors walking at a fast pace, almost running until she reached the spot where she felt safe with the snow beneath her feet and the Weirwood tree staring back at her.


	5. Fight For The Wall

Tamina stood in front of the Weirwood tree gazing into its face, she never really understood why being there felt so safe. 

Suddenly everything started to flood back to her.

Richard. Her brother was alive.

Did that mean her father was too? She thought.

Jon had betrayed the Night’s Watch and joined the wildlings, the same type of people who had nearly killed Cane. She wondered where Sam was, if he was even still alive? The last thing she remembered was falling into the snow, how did she even end up at the front gates of her home? 

Nothing made sense anymore, and then she gasped.

“The Night’s Watch, they have no idea about the dead man, that the Lord Commander is dead and Mance Rayder is marching on the Wall with my brother at his side” Tamina said to herself,

The winds of the coming Winter blew through the wood and for the first time in her life she felt it. 

The cold. 

The chill of the wind wrapped around her like a shroud, she knew she had to go back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina ran as fast as her legs could carry her to find Cane, she found him and a few of her guards in the small council room, when she entered they bowed their heads and congratulated her for freeing them from the hold of Magnus.

"Brother, I have to go back" She said turning to him, Cane ushered the men from the room and closed the doors behind him,

"What are you talking about? What happened to protecting the people and finding a husband?" he asked with concern,

"Who better than to leave my people in the hands of the person I trust most in this world, you brother” she smiled up at him, “and the hunt for a suitable man to marry should take a while, so a couple more months will not hurt” she said, 

"You are not going back out there and especially without me, look at what happened when I let you go off by yourself last time" he said, his words filling with anger.

Tamina let out a deep breath and prepared herself for his reaction,

"Richard is alive" she whispered.

The colour drained from Cane’s face, he could not find his words to respond, "What?" was all he manage to say,

"I fainted when I found out so you are taking this better than me" she laughed trying to cut the tension,

"He has been with the wildlings this whole time, I need to help the Night's Watch brother, they have no idea what is coming for them" she said hoping he would understand, 

Cane let out a sigh,

"Nothing I say will change your mind will it?" he asked, she replied with a small smile,

"Will you take your guard?" he asked, hoping she would,

"No, I think we need something smaller, something that will not attract the eye of the enemy, I think it is time to summon them" she said,

Cane eyes widened, “Are you sure?” he asked,

"I will join you" said a voice from the doorway, when Tamina and Cane turned they saw Mayla holding the baby,

"Definitely not" Cane said in a stern voice causing Mayla to roll her eyes,

"No Mayla..." Tamina started to say until Mayla interrupted,

"Am I not a part of it?" she asked, 

"Yes but before you became a mother" Tamina said as she ran her fingers through her hair knowing that Mayla was just as stubborn as herself.

"My place is at your side and my child will be fine. I will have a wet nurse look after her while I am gone" she said, handing the baby to Cane and giving him a quick peck on his lips,

Tamina could not help but feel envious and she hoped that whoever Cane chooses to be her husband, would be kind and gentle.

"I will protect her with my life, I promise" Tamina said giving Cane a reassuring smile,

"I know you will, just please be careful I do not know what I would do if I lost either one of you" he said, kissing Tamina on her forehead, she looked down at her niece and kissed her goodbye.

Tamina and Mayla took their leave as it was time to call upon Frostwood castle's finest warriors, a secret legion of assassins that are only called upon when the ruler of the Kingdom was in dire need of their help, 

The Sisters of the Blade.

________________________________________________________________________________

The Wall was in an uproar. 

Fire and bodies were everywhere, both wildling and Night’s Watch blood had been spilt. 

As Jon continued to fight off the wildling threat, his thoughts drifted to Ygritte, he knew she was out to get him ever since he had betrayed the wildlings and fled back to the Night’s Watch. He also found himself wondering about where Richard was, if he were to make an appearance would he have to kill him, the Princesses brother. 

In the few moments of quiet he had, Jon’s thoughts drifted to the Princess, he clung to the hope that she was alive, she had escaped the wildlings that night but was left out beyond the Wall without supplies. 

Jon fought one wildling after another, he could see that his friends were still alive and that the Night’s Watch was winning, eventually the wildlings were driven back over the Wall for the time being. 

Jon went to the top of the Wall and looked out across the other side, he could still see thousands of wildlings still alive and the hundreds of dead that perished while trying to climb the wall. Although one battle was done Jon knew more were coming and that sleep would not come to him tonight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the dull morning appeared at Castle Black, the battle had ended with more casualties than anyone could count. 

Luckily Jon, Sam, Grenn, Pip and Gily were safe while Ser Alliser Thorne only sustained minor injuries. Janos Slint proved to be as useless as a child in a fight and hid with Gily and her baby in their chambers. 

Jon walked around the training yard, it was covered in blood, snow and bodies. He looked over the dead that consisted of men, women, Night’s Watchmen and... Ygritte.

Jon gasped and ran to the body of the red-haired woman, her face showed fear and pain frozen as it must have been the last thing she felt before she died. Jon cradled her in his arms and closed her opened eyes to give the illusion of sleep. His gaze left her face and travelled down to see a long, black arrow with black feathers tied to it lodged in her stomach. 

Jon tore the arrow out and looked at it curiously, the Night’s Watch or wildlings did not carry black arrows with black feathers, 

Where did it come from? Jon thought,

He took one last look at Ygritte and placed her head back onto the ground, if the Night's Watch saw him showing emotion for the wildling girl they would question more than they already had about his loyalty.

She would be burned with the rest of the bodies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon and having no sightings of wildlings started to worry Jon. They were waiting for the perfect moment to strike, all they could do was watch their movements and wait until their next attack. 

All of a sudden the screams could be heard coming from the tunnel as a small scouting party of wildlings appeared with bow and arrows drawn. Ollie was the closest person to the tunnel at the time so he was grabbed by one of the men, he held a dagger to the boy’s throat.

"Ah Jon Snow, bastard, was hoping to see you again" said the man holding Ollie as he struggled trying to get out of his grip,

"Let the boy go, he is innocent" Jon shouted across the yard, carefully walking toward the men,

"He is with crows so he is a crow and so he will die alongside the crows" the man laughed, applying pressure with the dagger to Ollie’s neck.

An arrow suddenly lodged in the man’s throat from behind, his arms went limp, giving Ollie a chance to run towards Jon, the other wildlings stood in shock as their fellow wildling fell to the ground choking on his own blood. 

A hooded figure appeared from the darkness of the tunnel, in their hands were two, large fighting daggers.

The first wildling swung his sword towards the hooded figure but they dodged it easily, ducking underneath it, leaving the man defenceless to block their daggers from opening up their stomach, leaving the man to cradle his own insides. The figure gave a swift kick to the wildling’s chest sending him backwards and his guts spilling and staining the fresh, white snow red. 

The second wildling came from behind, hugging the figure in a vice-like grip after a slight struggle, the figure sent both of the daggers into the man’s sides and he instantly let go. 

The third wildling put up more of a fight, sending one blow after the next with his sword, with every blow the figure dodged until they were able to disarm the man and slit his throat. 

The last wildling stood frozen with fear after seeing the hooded figure now drenched in blood kill his friends, he raced down the tunnel only to be hit in the back with one of the figure’s large daggers. 

The figure turned to the crowd of men and slowly removed the blood, covered hood. The entire Night’s Watch stood in shock, especially Jon. 

There stood Princess Tamina, her face twisted in anger, her expression softened to confusion when she spotted Jon, he simply stared back at her.

"Jon?" she questioned,

"Princess Tamina? How did you... What are you doing here?" Jon questioned,

"I should ask you the same question" Tamina replied as her expression returned to anger, 

She stepped over the dead bodies and walked closer to the group of men,

"We are here to help" she stated,

"We?" Sam asked,

Tamina gave a small smile and turned her attention to the tunnel and a small group of women appeared, dressed in similar clothing as Tamina. Mayla stood holding the bow and arrows that killed the first wildling.

"These women are the Sisters of the Blade, the greatest assassins in my Kingdom" Tamina announced to the Watch, however the men were more distracted by the fact that they were pretty women rather than the fact they would cut their fingers off if they were to come near them.

"Women are not allowed to be at the Wall, let alone fight alongside the Night's Watch" stated Alliser Throne, revealing himself from the crowd.

"Well without these women your Wall would be a pile of ice by now" Tamina stated back, clearly not in the mood to discuss anything with the man.

"You will not have a Wall to protect if you do not accept the help we are offering" Mayla stated, stepping up beside Tamina. 

Grenn seemed to have noticed the arrows Mayla had stashed in her quiver.

"That is where the black arrows came from" Grenn stated out loud,

Jon realised that one of the women standing in front of him had killed Ygritte. 

"My sisters and I will take the first watch, give you some time to rest and prepare for their next attack" Tamina called out to the Night’s Watch.

She wanted to put as much distance between her and Jon as possible as his betrayal of standing by while the wildlings decided her fate was still sour in her mouth. She turned and headed down the same tunnel she appeared from with her sisters following.

As the rest of the Night's Watch surprisingly disbanded at her orders Jon stayed behind staring out down the tunnel, a group of men snapped him out of his daze as they wanted to go over their next move. 

Princess Tamina would have to be dealt with later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina stood just outside the tunnel with one of her sisters carefully watching the tree line, it had been a few hours since she revealed herself.

She could not believe that Jon was back with his brothers and not with the wildlings, it had shocked her but she could not think of that right now as she knew the wildlings were out there just beyond the tree line waiting for another chance to strike. 

Voices coming from the left, pulled her out of her thoughts, as she turned she cursed the Old Gods as Jon marched towards her.

"Can we talk, Tamina?" Jon asked,

“I think you lost the privilege to not call me by my proper title when you and your friends were discussing whether or not to rape me to get information out of me, Ser” she stated, turning her back to him.

Jon would not take no for an answer and moved around to face her again,

“Princess Tamina, may I talk to you?” he asked again, 

"Why did you do it?" Tamina asked softly, "You betrayed your brothers!" she called him out,

"I did not have a choice! It was not real, none of it was real, I was only doing it to infiltrate the wildlings!" Jon shouted back, stepping towards her,

"What?" Tamina asked now suddenly confused,

"I pretended to be one of them to gain their trust and learn their ways" Jon said running his hand through his hair, "It was the only way the Night's Watch had a chance" he said, 

His face suddenly hardened, 

"Which one of you killed the red-headed wildling?” he asked softly, 

“If the only reason you betrayed your brothers was to infiltrate the wildlings then why do you care?” she asked,

“Which one?!” he raised his voice suddenly,

Tamina swallowed hard,

"She had an arrow focused on you, you were too busy fighting, she could have killed you" she said as her voice started to break,

Tamina saw the hurt in Jon's eyes,

"You loved her? Tamina asked with a hint of heartbreak,

"I did or at least I thought I did" Jon fixed his eyes on Tamina, "Tamina, when I saw you out there surrounded by the wildlings I was scared for you, I was scared that something would happen to you and I would not of been able to do anything because then I would of had to choose between the Night’s Watch and you" he said sadly,

“Why would you do that for me?” she asked,

Jon paused for a moment and took a breath, 

“That night we met on the Wall, I overheard your conversation with Mayla. I know what it is like when you can only count on a small part of your family” he said,

“You felt sorry for me then” she scoffed and turned away from him,

“No I felt you! I know that pain and knowing that there was someone else that knew how I felt my entire life, I was not alone anymore” he said desperately trying to get her to see what he was saying,

“The closest person to know what it felt like was Cane and even he was treated better than me by my father and brother” she whispered, 

Jon was hesitant but her placed a hand on her shoulder, making Tamina turn and face him again, 

Tamina became nervous as she had not been this close to a man who was not her family in such an intimate way before, something drew her to Jon and she did not know why. 

Tamina gave a small smile, “We best go back inside” she said as she turned to walk back towards the tunnel until she was grabbed by the wrist and spun around to face Jon again, before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. Tamina was stunned at first but soon leaned into the kiss.

Jon had no idea what had come over him but he wanted this, he wanted to protect her, to make her pain go away. 

For a brief moment Tamina felt it again, the cold but that soon disappeared by heat as Jon snaked his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his, Tamina snaked her hands up to Jon's shoulders and thrusted them into his hair. 

Jon ran his tongue over Tamina's bottom lip asking for entry but she was stubborn, he dug his fingers into her hip forcing her to gasp and granted his tongue access. 

Tamina suddenly pulled away to scream as a burning sensation ran up her leg as if it was on fire, she looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her thigh.

Jon pulled Tamina into his arms so she would not fall, he looked up to see two figures running back amongst the tree line. Jon picked Tamina up and carried her back into the safety of the tunnel and shouted for help. 

After setting her down against the icy wall he saw people running down to them, the first one at his side was Mayla who had tears in her eyes followed by a few of the other women. Jon examined her leg and after breaking off the top of the arrow he could see Tamina fading in and out of conscience,

"Tamina... look at me" Jon said using one hand to hold her head upright, Tamina obeyed and with that Jon ripped the arrow from her thigh, Tamina cried from the pain making her lightheaded.

"Take her to Maester Aemon now!" Tamina heard Jon shout as she fell back against the wall, welcoming the darkness that flooded her.


	6. Dalla's Baby

Pain. 

That is all Tamina felt when she opened her eyes. Blinding pain shot through her head making her wince.

When she was able to control the pain she sat up in the bed, Mayla was sitting by her side with a cup of water. Tamina took it, the cold water felt good on its way down, she hoped it would stay down.

"How long have I been out?" Tamina asked, her voice rough.

"Two days," Mayla replied.

"Where is Maester Aemon?" Tamina asked while she sat up.

"He was not feeling well, has not been for a while now apparently" Mayla said with a sad smile, "The battle is over, Tamina".

"What? How?" Tamina asked confusingly.

"A man, a King from the South named Stannis rode in and destroyed the wildling forces, most of them dead and the others captured," she said.

Horror filled Tamina’s veins.

"My brother... he... is he?" Tamina stuttered.

"No, no Richard was not among the dead or the captured, we do not know where he is" Mayla said.

Tamina sighed, she slowly sat up from the bed and got dressed, she wrapped her cloak around her body to leave but Mayla blocked her way.

"Tamina, I do not think you are ready to start walking on your leg," Mayla said with concern.

"I am fine Mayla, I need to see this" Tamina gave a reassuring smile and moved around Mayla.

Tamina stepped out from the room and made her way down the stairs, each step sent a stabbing pain up her leg, making her wince. 

The sight she saw was shocking.

Wildlings. 

Hundreds of wildlings, some chained together and some at sword point waiting to be chained, Stannis's men had taken over Castle Black.

Tamina felt a tug on her shoulder, she turned and came face to face with Jon who looked relieved to see her. He suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked,

Tamina gave a small smile, "They can try but I cannot be killed that easily" she replied.

Jon and Tamina turned to look out across the courtyard.

"What happens now?" Tamina asked,

Jon sighed, "I do not know".

Suddenly a loud commotion erupted in the middle of the crowd; wildlings backed away from the women who had fallen to the ground screaming in pain. 

Both Tamina and Jon ran to the opening pushing their way through the masses. Jon and Tamina froze.

It was Dalla and she was covered in blood.

"Dalla!" Tamina shouted, dropping to her side.

Mance bucked against his restraints in a desperate attempt to reach his wife, but Stannis’s men had a firm grip on him.

"Tamina, something is wrong" she whispered, clutching her stomach, “I am not due to have this baby yet!” she cried as blood soaked the bottom of her skirts. 

A woman who remained at the back of the crowd watched the scene unfold. She was dressed from head to toe in red. She smiled widely at the scene unfolding; the woman's cries were as if the Lord of Light was calling to her himself.

"This child belongs to the King beyond the Wall?" she called out, her voice silencing the crowd as she stepped forward, not expecting an answer she continued to stare.

The crowd parted for the Red Woman, afraid of her. She stood in front of Tamina and Dalla crouching down to observe the woman more closely.

"Yes, this is the child the Lord of Light has been waiting for" she whispered to herself while a sinister smile spread across her face.

Mance called out, "You lay one hand on her and I will..." he choked out as a guard pulled on the chain connected to the clamp around his neck.

"No!" Dalla shouted, "Do not let her near me" she whispered to Tamina.

Tamina stared at her for a moment and nodded, she then directed her gaze to the Red Woman.

"I will deliver her baby, my ladies and I have been trained" Tamina said letting her ladies lead Dalla out of the cold, as Tamina followed, Jon caught her arm.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked with worry in his eyes, Tamina was hesitant with her answer.

"We will handle this," Tamina said as she followed the women inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They set up the bed for the birth. They brought in clean cloth, hot water and a spoon for Dalla to bite on for the pain but it did not help her at all. The bleeding had stopped but her labour lasted hours with many failed attempts to free the child, Dalla was losing her strength fast.

With Maester Aemon sick, Tamina could not even ask for advice on what she could possibly do, pulling Tamina from her thoughts Dalla announced that she wanted to try and push again.

"Dalla, you can do this," Tamina said, readying herself and nodding to the other women to hold Dalla down.

Dalla screamed out, giving it all she had left and still nothing had followed.

While Tamina was encouraging Dalla to push again, blood started to rush from her body but still no baby followed.

"Tamina" Dalla whispered between her heavy breaths, Dalla was losing too much blood.

"It is going to be alright Dalla, you need to concentrate and save your energy" Tamina said trying to reassure her, Dalla could barely keep her eyes open.

"Tamina listen to me, I am not going to make it. You know it and I know it. There is a chance for my baby though" Dalla said, "You know what to do but promise me you will look after my baby" Dalla started to cry.

Tears ran down Tamina cheeks as she asked her ladies to hold Dalla down so she could deliver the baby. Tamina took her knife from her belt; she looked at Dalla one final time before she proceeded to cut her way through Dalla's womb to get to the baby.

Tamina would never forget the sound of her painful screams that day as they would echo through her nightmares forever.

Tamina had finally pulled the baby from Dalla,

"It is a boy, you have a son" Tamina cried through her tears, she looked up to see Dalla barely breathing with her eyes closed. Her gaze followed down her body to the bloodied mess she had created. 

She pictured that this is what her own mother would have looked like the day Tamina was born. She could never blame the child though like her father and brother had done to her.

Tamina rose from the chair and wrapped the baby in clean cloths, she carefully sat down at Dalla's side. The boy started to cry which caused Dalla's eyes to open slightly.

"Dalla?" Tamina whispered as Dalla slowly closed her eyes again.

"Promise me" Dalla whispered.

"I promise" Tamina whispered back with tears sliding down her face.

Dalla was gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina dragged her feet as she made her way outside, Dalla's blood covered the front of her clothes which made her feel sick. 

Eyes focused on Tamina when she walked into the open. She felt like the silence would make her break down at the loss of a woman who had saved her life, Jon's face dropped when he saw her. 

Tamina could not bring herself to look at Mance when the Sister of the Blade carried out the corpse that was once Dalla. She kept her eyes on the baby.

"It's a boy" she barely whispered.

"A son, a son of a King. The Lord of Light needs him. Hand me the child girl, you have done enough" the Red Woman stepped out of the crowd.

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?" Taming demanded.

"I am Melissandra, High Priestess and servant of the Lord of Light" the Red Woman said, stepping towards Tamina.

"And I am Tamina Gawain, the first of my name and Queen of Frostwood, the Kingdom beyond the Wall. I do believe I have more of a right to say what happens than you" Tamina replied with the same determination.

"Stannis is the true King of the Seven Kingdoms, I am his servant and I believe that I..." Melissandra said before being interrupted, 

"Your King has no authority here, The Wall does not involve themselves in the wars of the realm, your King should go home" Tamina said, standing head to head with the Red Woman.

The Red Woman looked into Tamina's eyes confusingly.

"There is something about you. Evil lies within, the Lord of Light is unsure with you" she said holding her milky white hand to her blood red necklace as it pulsed. Many eyes focused on Tamina but she ignored them.

"Dalla trusted me with her child and I will honour her last wishes" Tamina said sternly, "Now let the man say goodbye to his wife" Tamina said, narrowing her eyes on Stannis, he nodded to his men to let Mance go.

Mance collapsed to the ground with grief, he slowly started to crawl to where she lay and held her lifeless head to his chest, it was strange to see a man who was feared by many now crumbling to ruins in what some people would call a weak moment. Tamina did not see weakness; she saw a man who had just lost the most important thing, the love of his life.

Tamina brought the baby closer to her chest and turned from the scene to make her way inside, she felt someone fall in step with her,

"We are staying here longer then? What happened to finding a husband to make you a Queen, my Princess?" Mayla asked in a hushed voice.

"Fuck finding a husband. I will be Queen no matter what and if stating that I am a Queen will earn me some more damn respect then I will do it" Tamina said with determination.

"Cane will be overjoyed to hear you say that, my Queen" Mayla smiled and Tamina returned it, carrying the baby inside away from death and despair.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Many weeks had gone by and Tamina had focused most of her time on the baby, it would keep her awake most nights but she did not mind, it was comforting.

With the baby taking up most of her time, Tamina had not been able to see Jon, at least not alone. They would pass each other when they went for supper but Jon mostly avoided her stares, she wanted to address what had happened between them before she was wounded but Jon had been too preoccupied with fixing the breaches of Castle Black to want to see her.

Until one night when Tamina awoke to the sound of growling followed by the sound of men shouting; she checked on the baby before getting dressed and running out of the room to see what was causing it. 

At the far end of the courtyard men were cornering a large white direwolf.

"Ghost!" she shouted as the men turned to see her running down the stairs, Ghost walked over to her and stood beside her. 

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Jon?" She questioned.

"I am here" said Jon as he emerged from the group of men. Tamina looked at Jon with confusion.

"Jon what are you doing with Ghost?" She asked patting Ghost on the head. Jon let out a sigh and asked the men to leave them.

"I need to lock him up, he bit one of Stannis's men and I can not have him hurting anyone else" he said sadly.

"Jon, you know Ghost, all he does is protect you. If he attacked one of Stannis's men then you know he is telling you that they cannot be trusted" Tamina said,

After dealing with Stannis's men, the Red Woman and Stannis himself for weeks Tamina did not have one trusting bone in her body for those people.

Suddenly something changed in Jon.

"He is an animal Tamina! He does not know what he is doing!" he shouted at her, making her jump.

Rage filled Tamina.

"He knows exactly what he is doing and Stannis should not be here anyway, the Watch does not take part in the wars of the realm, their only concern is protecting it from what is out there" she said pointing at the Wall, "You use to believe in that too" she almost whispered, 

Tamina could see the conflict in Jon's eyes, 

"You should not be here either Tamina" he whispered.

Tamina fluttered her eyelashes in hopes he could not see the pain in her eyes.

"It is Queen Tamina to you" she scowled,

"My apologies, Queen Tamina" he grumbled and stormed away leaving Tamina with Ghost.

Tamina knelt down into the snow and hugged the direwolf,

"It will be alright, Jon loves you, he just has a lot on his mind" Tamina said as Ghost licked her cheek.

Tamina thought that Jon’s outburst may have just been a result of the pressure the Watch was putting on him but he refused to see or meet with her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina's days had been spent tending to the baby. She had kept her promise and kept the Red Woman away from Dalla's son, she had heard that the witch had wanted to sacrifice the baby to the Lord of Light. 

A blood sacrifice, King's blood. 

She had turned her sights on Mance now, he would be executed in a few days in hopes his death with grant favour to Stannis in his upcoming battles. Tamina prayed to the Old Gods that he would not succeed.

The Sisters of the Blade grew restless; Stannis's men were a constant issue. The more they drank the more confidence they possessed in asking the women to bed. They would decline and that would make them angry, violent even. 

Tamina had stepped in many times and threatened that if any of the men hurt the women she would kill them, they would just laugh in her face. The men even tried with Tamina, they did not care for the fact that she was well above their rank, the vulgarity of their words and actions were almost too much to handle. What hurt even more was the fact that Jon would just sit there and watch.

Every night Jon's words would rattle around in her mind, she was not wanted here. Despite their help her sister and her were not wanted there. A red devil and a false King had infiltrated the Night’s Watch and were going to murder a man who Tamina believed to have judged too quickly. 

Everything was wrong and for once Tamina did not have the power to stop it. She began to question if it was even her fight to begin with. She had risked the lives of her people, her brother, her friends and herself in someone else's fight. 

She had been the foolish one.

She knew it was time to go home.

But she needed to right a wrong first.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the walkway that led down to the cells. She passed cell after cell until she reached the one she had been looking for. 

Mance, King beyond the Wall sat against the wall of his cell staring at Tamina.

Mance huffed, "What, are you here to gloat?" he said, "Or better yet, are you here to kill me?"

“You were to have your men rape me for no reason so give me one good reason why I should not? " Tamina asked, kneeling down in front of his cell.

"My wife is dead and soon my son will be too, I have nothing left to live for" he said,

A small noise sounded near Tamina's breast and movement followed, a baby's whimper caught Mance's attention.

"Is that..?" he whispered, not able to finish his sentence.

"Yes," Tamina said, revealing the baby boy quickly before folding him back into her cloak to shield him from the cold.

Mance sat in awe of his son and then looked in Tamina's eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am not here to kill you, I am here to free you" she says.

Mance sucked in a breath, "Dalla saw something in you and I gave her all the love my wretched heart could give. You brought my son into this world and kept him from that red bitch" he took another breath, "I owe you my life".

"I will not be able to free the rest of your..." she was cut off by Mance's laugh,

"You honestly believe I give a damn about those bastards?" he smiled.

"You will swear loyalty to me and your debt will be paid, I will allow you and your son to live in my Kingdom for the rest of your days" she said, “Know that the only reason you are alive is that I want this baby to have a father, a good father,” 

"I swear it by the Old Gods, you have my loyalty always" he said.

Tamina smiled.

"Now if it will please my Queen to get me out of this damn cell, I am freezing my arse off" he chuckled.

Tamina, Mance, the baby and the Sisters of the Blade left Castle Black in the dead of night. Tamina was not needed nor wanted there anymore as she had been told. She had been a fool to think anything would happen with Jon and her. He was a bastard and she was a Queen, it was doomed from the start.

They escaped down the broken tunnel and this time she did not look back.


	7. Tamina's Army

All was well.

Peace and prosperity ran throughout Frostwood castle as Tamina had been reigning as Queen for many months now. The people at first had questioned why she had not yet married as she was now aged nineteen but that soon died out when they saw that she had kept every promise she had ever made like she had always done.

She was happy because her people were happy. She was happy because her brother Cane, his wife Mayla and daughter Tamina were happy. She was happy because Mance and his son now named Rolland had been welcomed into her Kingdom so warmly.

She reminded herself she wasted a year of her life. She was not the naive seventeen year old girl who arrived at the Wall in hopes to see the rest of the world anymore. She was a woman grown and was no longer blind to the real horrors of the world.

But she was now happy, at least that is what she would tell herself.

Tamina sat on her throne listening to a daily report of the on goings in her Kingdom when the doors burst open. Cane appeared followed by his men carrying someone who had a sack over their head.

Tamina rose from the throne and watched on, "Cane, what is the meaning of this?" she called out.

Cane was angry.

"My Queen, this man had shown up at the gates asking to meet with you" Cane stated, he stood aside as his men pushed the man forward and ripped the sack off his head.

Tamina almost fell back onto the throne as she slowly sat back down.

It was Richard, her brother.

"You survived," Tamina said bluntly.

"Yes, I did" he replied with the same tone.

"Why are you here Richard?" she asked.

"I wish to rejoin your court if you will have me" he said quietly, almost scared of the answer.

Tamina paused, the rest of the court had been stunned into silence that they were finally seeing the long lost Prince alive. Tamina passed her gaze over them and called out for everyone to leave except for a small few, she did not need her court to be here.

"You will answer my question and then I will pass judgement,“ she took a breath, “Did you try to kill me? Was it you with the arrow that day?" she asked, dreading the answer.

He hesitated.

"I was present yes but I was not the one to shoot" he said, "I swear to you Tamina..." he pleaded, 

"It is my Queen, show some respect" Cane called out. 

Richard flinched.

"I am sorry my Queen, I swear to the Old Gods that I did not shoot that arrow. A wildling that was with me did, I tried to stop him." he said.

"But you were still with them..." she stated,

"I killed him, I plunged a knife through his heart after telling him it was for you. I did not know if he had made his mark, not knowing if you were alive or dead was the worst pain I had felt in a long time. For so long I made you out to be this spawn of evil, a person who took my mother away, I never realised that you too not only lost a mother but you lost a father and a brother as well and I can never take that back" he started to cry letting the tears fall down his face, not caring who was watching.

"How am I meant to believe you Richard?, how am I meant to just forgive after everything you did?" Tamina's voice cuts out as tears well in her eyes.

"I know, I will admit it, I was just as bad as our father, I wanted his approval, I hated you for what happened to our mother because she was the only good I had. Father would beat me too when I would make a mistake, when I would not be the man he wanted me to be but she was always there and then she suddenly was not" he cried.

Tamina had never seen her brother cry before.

Richard fell to his knees bowing his head before fixing his gaze back to Tamina.

"I beg of you, please I have nothing, the day I chose our father over you was the day I lost everything, I did not realise it then but I do now" he pleaded with her.

Tamina stood from the throne and made her way down the stairs to stand in front of her brother,

"Even after everything that you did, I still care for you but I should not" she cried,

"You care because that is who you are, you are so much like our mother. I pushed you away because I missed her so much when I did not even realise that she was just shining through you. I see that now" he cried.

He cautiously rose from the ground, "Am I forgiven my Queen, my sister?" he asked.

Tamina looked up at her brother, "I forgive you Richard, our father was the monster in all of this, not you" Tamina smiled through her tears.

Richard pulled Tamina into a tight embrace, her guards went to pull out their swords but Cane waved them off. Richard whispered apologies over and over again in her ear. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, Richard moved towards Cane in the same fashion as Tamina watched her two brothers cautiously shake hands after all this time.

Tamina called over the nearest servant, "Arrange a room and a bath for my brother please" she asked.

"I could really do with a bath" Richard laughed.

Tamina smiled at him before returning to her throne as Cane and Richard left her to her duties. 

A servant stepped up to her and handed her a letter.

"A letter, my Queen" he said.

Tamina took the letter and looked closer at the seal, she almost could not hold back a gasp.

The Night's Watch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Tamina,  
I am sorry to tell you that Jon Snow is dead.  
After you left he was chosen to become the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He had rode South to liberate Winterfell from the Boltons for his sister Sansa Stark, he was triumphant and his sister became the new Lady of Winterfell but when he returned he was betrayed by the traitors he called brothers. They were unhappy for allowing the wildlings over the Wall and leaving the Night's Watch to go to Winterfell. I know this will come as a shock to you and for that I am sorry. I write to you as I have no one I can trust. I am an old dying man who will not be around for much longer and I cannot let this story go unheard. There is a secret about Jon Snow that was only known to a small few and they were Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Lyanna Stark, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and myself. I now pass this secret onto you and Samwell Tarly as he has helped me write this letter to you.  
Jon Snow is not the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark but the true born son of Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Lady Lyanna Stark was never kidnapped but had willingly ran away with the man she loved and secretly married him making any child born from their love a legitimate heir to the Iron Throne. Jon was born from their love. The moment Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was killed, Jon had been the only true born heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros.  
As I was the only Targaryen left in Westeros and a part of the Night's Watch, Lord Eddard trusted me with this information and I have kept it a secret all these years. I can never express the happiness I felt the moment that boy came here, the last trace of my family and I could not tell him anything. I will never forget what my fellow brothers have done to not only our Lord Commander but to my family.  
May the Old Gods protect you Queen Tamina and please do not come back to Westeros for your own safety. There is only death here.  
Maester Aemon.

Tamina let the letter drop into the thick snow as she continued her walk. She had taken the letter into the garden where the Weirwood Tree stood. It seemed to loom over her as everything went quiet and every part of her seemed to physically hurt. She could not understand it, she had tried for months to pry Jon Snow from her mind and after reading Maester Aemon's words everything seemed to come crashing down on her. She wanted to cry but the tears would not come, she wanted to scream but everything was silent.

She fell to her knees in front of the tree, she prayed, she prayed hard as if that would magically make it go away.

She bawled her fists, her nails digging into her palms almost drawing blood. The wind slashed around her, whipping her hair into her face. The reason the tears or screams would not come was because she was furious, she wanted to kill them. She wanted to kill them all.

Drawing in short breaths she rose from the ground and stared at the tears of blood falling from the eyes of the tree. She could feel the cold again, the winds bitter cold biting at her, it hurt, it was so cold that it made her wince.

What was happening to her? And what was happening to the weather? She thought,

"My Queen!" a frightened voice called out,

"What!" she shouted and turned, the voice bringing her back, the wind died down to nothing, the chill was gone.

"There is an army at our gates" the guard called back.

Tamina froze at the words, just as she felt something brush her foot. The letter, she wondered how the letter had not been swept up in the wind. She reached down and took the letter from the snow and ran after the guard, everything that had happened in the garden would have to wait, the unknown army at the gates could not.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina arrived at the front gates, most of her soldiers were at the ready in case of an attack.

"Cane! What's going on?" Tamina asked when she reached her brother.

"They are just standing out there, Tamina. they have not moved" he said with concern,

"Open the gates!" she shouted to one of the guards.

"Are you insane?" Cane whispered to her but she held up a hand to him.

"I said open the gates" she says again to the guard who finally obeys. He cranked the wheel which slowly parted the large gates, the soldiers readied themselves for the worse.

The gates opened to reveal the army who had broken away to create a path down the middle of them. At the far end of it stood a horse with a rider. Even when the gates opened no one moved, they all stood silent and so did Tamina’s army. Tamina focused her gaze on the army and it was like her heart had stopped.

"Oh my Gods" Tamina breathed out.

The Whitewalkers had come to Frostwood and that rider was their leader.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her feet seemed to move towards the army until Cane grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back, 

"You really are insane if you think I am going to let you go out there" he said, anger bubbling from his words,

"If they wanted to kill us they would have done it by now" Tamina said as she ripped her arm from his grip and swiftly walked towards them only slowing when she reached the gate.

She was scared, there was no denying it now as she took her first step outside, she expected them to pounce but they did not, now their gaze was on her. She put one foot in front of the other as she focused on the leader who had gotten down from his horse and waited for her to arrive.

Before she knew it she stood before him, he towered over her, his cold blue gaze tore into her as if he was trying to chill her to the core. A hundred things ran through her mind of what to say but her mouth did not seem to open, until finally a sprout of bravery hit her.

"Can you speak?" she asked, trying her hardest not to show she was afraid.

Silence.

But then he blinked slowly.

"To you, yes" he said with a deep, raspy voice,

"What do you want?" she asked but was greeted with silence once again, she took a breath and asked the question she was dreading the answer for, "Are you here to kill us?" she asked.

"No" his voice broke through the silence, he moved to go down on one knee and Tamina was taken aback by his sudden movement.

"We are here to serve you, my Queen" he said, bowing his head.

Tamina's eyes widened, she then turned to see that all of them, the entire army had dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in her direction.

"What?" she gasps, looking back at the leader, he rose from the ground and looked at her.

"We, the Whitewalkers as the people call us are the army of the Old Gods, we are not as evil as they may think. We are sent in great times of need when the land must be purged of a great coming evil. These are dark times and the time has come for you to be the one to lead us" he explained, although it is too much for Tamina to take in.

"Me? Why me? I am no one, I serve the Old Gods as best as I can but this... this is...I..." Tamina could not finish what she wanted to say as she had no idea what to say.

"You are not no one, my Queen and that is all because of your mother" he said staring at her as if that will make her understand.

"What has any of this got to do with my mother?" she almost shouted.

"The Gods came to your mother many years ago and asked her if she would carry a Gods child. Your mother was told that it would cost her her life so she gave up her life for you to be born. When we are sent we need a leader, a leader that is both God and human as the Gods are no longer able to walk the earth themselves" he said.

Tamina wanted to cry, it was true then, it was her fault that her mother had died. She wondered if her mother told her father about this, she would then understand why her father hated her so. In reality he was not her father, maybe the reason why he hated her so much was because of the fact that her mother carried another man's child within her and in the end he lost his wife and was left with a child that was not his own.

"It must be you, you are able to communicate with us. You are a great fighter and you can connect with the elements, with the Gods, that is because you are Winter itself, and your time has come" he said.

"It is my fight then" she whispered,

"Yes, you are to restore the balance" he said,

“And who are you?” she asked,

“I am the Night King, your second in command of this army” he said as he turned towards one of the Whitewalkers who presented a horse towards them.

Tamina looked upon the horse and recognition overcame her, it was her horse, the one that was shot down by the wildlings nearly a year ago. It was dead and decaying but had nudged Tamina as if it recognised her too.

"She is dead" she whispered.

The Night King moved towards his horse but turned back to face Tamina.

"We call it rebirth" he said to Tamina and climbed back onto his horse.

Tamina hesitantly reached out and touched her horse to pet her, the horse leaned into her touch causing her to smile. She pulled herself up onto her horse and rode back towards the gates followed by the Night King. 

Her people watched on in horror, she knew she had a lot of explaining to do but they would have to accept it as this was who she really was.

________________________________________________________________________________

This time both Cane and Mayla would not leave her side no matter how much Tamina begged for them to stay with their child. They were both as stubborn as her. Tamina was secretly happy that they would be fighting by her side and she did not know if she could watch another goodbye between them. 

Richard was left in charge of her Kingdom, she was hesitant at first but this was a chance to finally prove himself to her.

Frostwood’s army had lined up at the gates as they waited for her to mount her horse. Parts of her army were still not completely sure if they could fight alongside the dead and she could not blame them, she was still uncertain herself but this is what the Gods had wanted.

Tamina sat at the front lines alongside Cane, Mayla and the Night King.

She glanced back at her Kingdom before facing forward and taking a breath,

"March on" she called out to her armies.

The Whitewalkers shrieked out to the army of the dead, like it was their call to battle, her army was ready, the living and the dead.

They were coming for Westeros but she first had unfinished business at the Wall.


	8. Traitors

Tamina gazed at the vast icy wasteland that surrounded the great Wall. She smiled at the thought that the Night's Watch had believed that their battles were fought and won, they had no idea that she had brought a war right to their gates. 

She was coming for revenge and she would have it.

Tamina dismounted her long deceased horse and made her way over to where her brother Cane, Mayla and Mance. Mance Ryder had snuck along with the rest of her army and after getting an earful from Tamina she decided he would not be carted back to his son that he had left with a wet nurse. He begged to have one more chance to show the Night’s Watch what he was made of and Tamina thought it wise to have as many fighter’s as possible by her side. The Night King stood in silence as he watched on.

"So how do you propose we do this?" she asked them, "I do not want too much bloodshed on our side here” she said,

"A small force could slip in, no more than ten men, I doubt they have rebuilt the gate since the battle as they would be hoarding the wood for winter. While I was in the cells I overheard they were pulling out men from the other towers to help back at Castle Black, they thought the wildling threat was over, bet they never thought these bastards were going to be at their gates" Mance said pointing to the Night King who narrowed his eyes in reply.

"My Queen" the Night King spoke up, the four of them turned to face him.

"The Gods bestowed you with their gifts, you are winter itself. You are able to control it, do you notice that whenever you feel a great change in your emotions the wind mimics you. If the men cannot see past the Wall they cannot see us" he said, 

Cane, Mayla and Mance were taken aback as this was the first time they had heard the Night King speak. Tamina however, realised that what he had said was true, her entire life she had thought it was a mere coincidence.

Cane turned to Tamina and gave her a small smile, "I guess it is up to you then sister" he said.

Tamina left them and ventured away from her army, if she were to try and do this she had to do it alone.

Tamina took a breath and closed her eyes. In order to do this she would have to dive deep into her past and bring some of her worst memories to the surface. Everything her father did to her. her mother's death. All of it rushed back.

Anger, frustration and sadness ran through her veins and she felt it build up until she could not hold it anymore, she felt as if she would scream or cry out but it never happened. When she opened her eyes she could barely see anything as her hair whipped around her face.

From where she stood she could just see the outline of the Wall, she knew there was no way they would be able to see them coming now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamina thought it best to have most of her army stay behind and have the Night King and a few dead soldiers stay unseen as they marched down the ice tunnel and appeared on the other side.

The storm calmed and the fog cleared when they reached the other side, Tamina called out to the men that she meant no harm and they were to gather in the courtyard, some stood in confusion, others yelled in anger asking why she was ordering them around, others just did as she said. 

"Why are you here?" one called out.

"I am here to avenge the death of your Lord Commander" she yelled back.

They stood in disbelief until a man stepped forward and knelt before her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sir Davos, my Lady" he said as he bowed.

"You were with the Red Woman the last time I was here" Tamina said, the name tasted sour on her tongue.

"I only followed the man I thought was King, never what she believed in or her ways, I was never with her" he said, Tamina could tell they had a past, one that filled him with hatred for the woman so she did not press him further.

Tamina only nodded in reply.

"My Lady, I followed Jon in his battle for Winterfell and would of gladly followed him in everything else, he was a good and honest man until the cowards cut him down, I will gladly tell you who had a hand in his murder and see justice for his death"

"Show me" she ordered.

One by one the men were thrown to the ground in front of her with their hands bound behind them by her soldiers, the men responsible for Jon's death, some of the men that were there did not surprise her however, when Grenn, Pip and the young boy Oli joined them bile had risen in her throat. Front and centre was the man who Tamina hated for the first day she arrived at the Wall.

Ser Alliser Thorne.

"Why am I not surprised to see you are the one who schemed this?" she asked him.

He chuckled leaving Tamina's hand twitching to draw her own sword and run him through.

"Where is his body?" she asked.

She was met with silence this time but Tamina was not going to play his games. She lunged forward placing one of her small daggers against his throat while her other hand curled around the front of his coat.

"Where. Is. His. Body?" Tamina spat in his face, each word coated in venom.

"We threw it outside the main gate to rot, he did not even have a chance to take his final breath before the wolves dragged him off" said Thorne through a sickening smirk and he laughed again.

Tamina threw him back to the ground and turned her back on him, not wanting to hear any more of what he had to say.

"Now what are you going to do, your Grace?" he spat out like an insult, "Have your soldiers kill me and my men, cut us down with our hands bound like the savages that you are, why not fight me yourself? Or are you afraid that I will win?" he challenged,

Tamina took in a deep breath before slowly turning her attention back on him.

"I do not care for the opinions of scum like you, you and your men are cowards and you will die the way I see fit" she replied.

"Men!" Tamina called.

A few soldiers appeared beside her and waited for instruction, she turned to them and smirked before focusing her gaze back at the men on their knees.

"Dead. Men" she drew out the words slowly.

Through the tunnel emerged the Night King followed by the White Walkers. Tamina watched as the horror spread across the faces of the men in front of her and on the entire Night’s Watch. The Night's Watch drew their swords readying for a fight as the White Walkers replaced the soldiers that were at Tamina's side, Tamina held up a hand to break the tension that suddenly filled the air.

"Put down your weapons, they answer to me and me alone. I was born to lead the army of the dead and bring balance back to these lands. But I will start by avenging the death of the Lord Commander" she announced to the men.

She took a step back as the dead men stepped forward, readying their weapons and waiting for her command.

"I want to hear them scream," she said coldly.

And scream they did. 

Skin was ripped from their bodies to expose the chilling white bones and darkened red muscles underneath, limbs scattered across the courtyard as they were torn from the things that did not even appear to be human anymore. The men from the Night's Watch watched on, some froze in terror while others could not keep their stomach at bay and spat it out where they stood.

The dead men returned to the rest of the army when they were finished.

"Night King?" Tamina called out behind her. The Night King approached her, "Can you gather some of your men?” she asked,

"Yes my Queen" he replied back with a deep growl.

"See if they can find any trace of his body, I will not let him become dog food" Tamina said to him, tears clouded her vision but she would not let them fall. 

He nodded and returned to his army.

Tamina stood staring at what once used to be Thorne, she felt nothing but anger, it was not enough, they did not suffer enough. 

A commotion drew Tamina's eyes away from the bloodied mess, she saw her soldiers holding back a person who she recognised.

"Let him through" she called to them.

"Your Grace" Ed said as he fell to his knees. "I swear to you your Grace I did not know, I had no part in anything that happened to Jon. I was shocked when I learned of Pip, Grenn and Oli's betrayal, I never thought..." Ed started to choke up.

"I believe you Ed, there is no need for this" she said as she leaned down to help him back to his feet.

"What of Sam? and Maester Aemon is he?" her words caught in her throat.

"Sam has gone to train to be the new Maester after Maester Aemon passed, I am sorry" he said.

"None of it matters now, not after everything that has happened" she said, 

"What happens now, Your Grace?" he asked.

Tamina gave a small smile, "You are the only one I trust in the Night’s Watch, let them have a vote but I believe you should be the next Lord Commander" she said.

Leaving a stunned Ed to pick up the pieces of Night's Watch, she made her way over to where Cane and Mance were speaking in hushed whispers and with Mayla was nowhere in sight.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked the men, they went quiet as she approached.

"No of course not we were just discussing what would be our next move tis all, My Queen" Mance's words were rushed and he quickly excused himself.

He was lying, she would have to blind not to see it, she turned back to her brother with a questioning look.

"Where is Mayla?" Tamina asked.

"I am not sure she could bear to watch the uh execution" he said, not making eye contact with her. 

Tamina nodded and left to go find Mayla.

Cane watched his sister form until she disappeared into the crowd but he did not recognise her, the cold woman he saw as she looked on while the dead killed those men was not her. He was scared for what was installed the further south they would venture. He did not want to lose his sister.

Tamina searched for Mayla only to find out that she had rode back to their camp on the other side of the Wall. It was not too long until she heard her name being called out through the crowd of men.

She came face to face with Ser Davos once again.

"Ser Davos, I want to thank you again for what you did," she praised him.

"You are kind My Lady.. Sorry your Grace, I would ask you a favour if you would let me?" he asked.

"Of course Ser Davos" she said.

He knelt in front of her and produced his sword before her.

"If it pleased your Grace I would like to swear my life to you and your cause, I have only ever wanted to follow someone who was true and good. I had thought that the dead were the evil in this world but I know now that it is men who are, I promise I will lay down my life to protect you if you will have me" he promised.

"I accept Ser Davos," she said.

"Thank you My Queen" he said as he bowed and turned to leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was falling when Tamina made her way up the Wall, her feet leading her to the very spot where she had first met Jon. Tears filled her eyes and this time now that she was alone, she let them fall, 

Tamina was confused, 

Why do I feel this way? She thought, I had only met him for a moment yet it feels as if I have known him for a lifetime, he understood how I felt but then to tell me to leave the Wall, that I was not meant to be there, 

Tamina shook her head, she still had the thoughts of a silly little girl but still something pulled her to Jon and she would never forget that. 

As she stared out beyond the Wall she heard the sound of snow crunching under someone's feet as they approached her, she turned to see her brother smiling softly at her. He soon stood next to hear and let out a deep breath.

"What now sister?" Cane asked.

"There is nothing more we can do here. We will rest tonight and in the morning we venture South" she paused and turned to face South looking straight out across Castle Black and beyond. 

"We shall see how Westeros fairs when the dead come for them" she smiled.


	9. Winterfell

They had been travelling for only a few days, the Wall still loomed tall behind them as Tamina's army moved further away from it. 

They had passed many towns which stood abandoned by the wildling attacks from a few months back. So far Tamina had not come across anyone in which she had to explain that the Whitewalkers, the monsters from children's nightmares were not monsters at all.

The army had set up camp from the night and Tamina had been enjoying the serenity of being alone with her thoughts, over the past few days she had noticed that not only her brother but Mance and Sir Davos were all keeping a vigilant eye on her, for reasons she did not know.

Lost in her thoughts Tamina did not notice the Night King's return from looking for any trace of Jon until he was standing in front of her bowing his head.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am sorry My Queen, we have sensed no dead while on our search, we found this buried in the snow" he said as he held up the familiar sword, Jon's sword.

Tamina held back a gasp as she knew that this must have been all that remained of him now.

"Thank you for searching," she said, taking the sword from him.

She stared at the sword while fighting back tears that were threatening to fall, she would not cry in front of her men, she would not look weak, not anymore.

As Tamina clipped the sword to her belt she looked up to see Mayla walking through a crowd of people, carrying bags that looked too heavy for her to be carrying on her own.

Tamina made her way over to her and grabbed one of the bags that had started to fall, startling Mayla.

"Oh My Queen, y-you scared m-me" she stuttered, her eyes flickering around everywhere but Tamina's face.

My Queen? Tamina thought to herself.

"Please let me help," Tamina said tugging at the bag on Mayla's shoulder.

"Oh no, I have them" Mayla said nervously.

Mayla continued on her way as Tamina followed with a worried look. 

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" Tamina asked as she grasped her arm, trying to ignore the way it shook. 

Mayla nodded.

They both broke off from the army and made their way into a small clearing surrounded by dense trees.

Tamina stopped and turned towards Mayla then shook her head when she took in her appearance. She looked exhausted, scared and Tamina knew why.

"I should not have let you come," she confessed.

A confused look washed over Mayla's face.

"Why?" she asked.

"You miss her. Your child. You are afraid for your safety and that of Cane's and thus the future of your child and I am sorry that I have put you through this" Tamina explained.

"This has nothing to do with our child, it is you!" she started to cry.

Tamina suddenly became confused,

"What?" she asked.

"What you did back at Castle Black, that was not you. The way you reveled in those men's deaths, no mercy just pure savagery. It scared me Tamina, you scare me" she cried.

"I have to act like that now Mayla, I cannot be a frightened little girl anymore! I have to show no fear. I have to show no weakness!" she raised her voice.

"That was no act Tamina, that was just a glimpse of what you are becoming. One of those dead things with no heart and no feelings!" Mayla's tears stopped and the anger started to seep through.

"They deserved it Mayla! They killed Jon! How can you expect me to let them live when they killed him?" she questioned.

"You have known him for a moment, not a lifetime! If you were not so starved for someone to love you or want you then you would not be acting like this!" Mayla shouted but quickly realised what she had said, regret flooded her eyes.

"Tamina…I…I am so sorry" Mayla started to cry harder as she reached for Tamina.

"Do not touch me" Tamina whispered, stepping back from her. "Please leave me" she said, turning around not wanting to look at her for a moment longer.

Mayla ran off leaving Tamina alone, frozen as Mayla’s words ran through her mind again and again. Silent tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, at the sound of a horse's neigh she quickly wiped them away. 

Tamina walked back towards the men with only one thought left in her mind.

Mayla was right.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cloaked man appeared from behind a tree as he saw the dark haired beauty make her way back to her people. 

The large army would soon make their way to Winterfell if they kept heading in the direction they were going, he thought.

"I am sure the Queen would love to hear about this" he said to himself as he smiled, showing his yellowed, crooked grin with missing teeth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey to Winterfell was a long and tiring one. Tamina kept to herself and spent most of her time with her horse, she ignored the worried looks her brother would give her when she would say that she needed to be alone but she was hurting.

The gates to Winterfell opened wide with great welcome as a raven was dispatched before-hand letting them know they were coming. There standing in the courtyard was none other than Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell.

Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a long braid, standing out among the blackness of her mourning garb, she was still in mourning for Jon.

Tamina dismounted her horse and walked over to her, Sansa bowed before Tamina in respect and Tamina returned the favour.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Your Grace, I have heard much about you" she said in a sweet voice.

"It is nice to meet you, My Lady" Tamina replied with a smile, the smile quickly fell away when Tamina's gaze fell over the sad look in Sansa's eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss, My Lady" Tamina said.

"Thank you, Jon was fond of you" she replied.

Tamina forgot where she was for a moment,

“He was?” she asked, suddenly clearing her throat, "Do you mind if we spoke somewhere private?" Tamina asked.

"Of course" Sansa replied and started walking towards the stairs, Tamina followed leaving her people behind.

They walked along the walkway at the top of the wall of Winterfell until Sansa stopped and turned to look out across Winterfell.

"I know why you are here," she said, "You want men for your army. I am sorry to say that there are none, most of them are dead and the few we have left are needed and if I am being completely honest with you I do not want to see them die, just like everyone else I have ever come across" she said sadly.

"I understand. You are done with fighting, with the bloodshed that comes with it" Tamina replied.

"It is not that, I am done with fighting and losing, I am done with the people who deserve to die, continuing to live. We just received word today that King Tommen and Queen Margaery is dead and now Cersei Lannister is Queen of Westeros. The bad people win and the good people die" she said.

"There will always be bad people in this world Sansa but it is only when the good people give up is when they truly win and you know it" Tamina pleaded.

Sansa still looked unconvinced, a personal battle was raging inside her. The will to fight was still there but the means was fading.

"We have more than enough men, it is the support that we need. The support of the House of Winterfell. The support of the North" Tamina said.

Sansa stared over the wall of the castle as if pondering for what seemed like a lifetime, she turned to face Tamina, with a different look in her eyes this time, it was determination.

"I personally would love to see that vile bitch removed from the throne" she said, smirking.

Tamina smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two horns blew. 

The sound echoing over Castle Black and they knew what it meant. 

Wildlings.

Ed headed down near the gate with a few men by his side, he approached the man who had spotted the threat and sounded the horn.

"Two on horseback" he replied.

"Wildlings do not have horses, not anymore" he thought out loud, "Let them through!" he shouted to the men gathered in front of the tunnel.

A horse's cry could be heard from the tunnel as it burst through the men and into the courtyard. A girl with dark curly hair had hold of the reins, both arms were wrapped around a young boy who sat in front of her.

The boy looked around from his high perch on top of the horse as if looking for someone. His eyes finally landed on Ed who stood in front of his men wearing the Lord Commander's cloak.

"You are the Lord Commander?" he asked.

"I am and you are?" Ed asked back to the boy.

"My name is Brandon Stark of Winterfell and this is Meera Reed" he replied, the girl hoped down from the horse and brought Bran with her, she held him close to her chest so he would not fall.

"My brother is Jon Snow. I wish to speak with him" he replied.

Ed winced at his words.

"Uh My Lord I am afraid you are unable to," he said.

"Why? Where is he?" he asked, his words pleading.

"I am sorry but he is dead, My Lord" Ed said, hating himself to be the one to break the news.

"No… H-how? Wh-what h-happened?" he broke down.

"He was betrayed by traitors," he said.

Bran collapsed both from exhaustion and the shock of his brother's death as Meera lost her grip of him.

"Please you must help, over the Wall we fought the Whitewalkers, they are coming here and they will kill everyone. Westeros must be warned" Meera pleaded with Ed.

He gave her a sad smile.

"Come on men, help the boy up to a room. We will get you both fed and rested and then we can talk, we have a lot to talk about actually" he said, signalling Meera to follow him as the men carried Bran.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She clutched the goblet in hand as she poured another drink, the blood red wine nearly toppling over the edges of the glass. She stared out beyond the balcony that led to the nosy city below. 

Her city.

A knock at the door jolted her from her thoughts and she turned her head slightly as a person appeared in the doorway, she knew who it was before he even spoke.

Ser Jamie Lannister stood as he watched his sister hardly acknowledge his presence.

"A man is here to see you, Your Grace" he said in a voice void of emotion for his sister that he loves or loved as he was not so sure anymore.

She nodded her head slightly and turned her gaze back to the city.

Now that she had her own 'little birds' scattered around the realm she knew it would be only a matter of time before one would come back with news, hopefully something that was of interest to her.

The only thing that mattered now was her life. Her children are dead, her family gone and Jamie could hardly look at her anymore. She had done everything she thought would save her family but instead lead them to a quicker death.

Cersei stood from her chair, placing the goblet on the table and walked over to where her crown sat. She would wear it often to make sure people knew their place, always below her. They would never degrade her again like they did that day she walked.

She left the room and made her way to her throne to meet with her spy followed by the terrifying man beast.

Cersei entered the throne room and sat down, Jamie appeared at her right and stood by the throne, while the man was at the bottom of the stairs on one knee. She motioned for him to rise and speak.

"My Queen" the man bowed, "I have news from the North".

Cersei's jaw clenched at hearing the man speak of the North, if she could she would burn it all. It had all started the day her husband King Robert decided to go and meet with his dear friend Eddard Stark, a month of travelling in that Gods forsaking carriage for nothing. It did not matter now, they were all dead and she was the only one left.

"What of the North? I would say it is nothing but decaying bones and fallen castles now, not anything worth reporting on" she asked.

"There is an army, my Queen" he said.

"Oh another one?" she stated, her bored tone seeping through.

"Have all the northerners that are left up there gathered together to avenge another dead man? How many are there this time? Twenty…. Thirty men? Should my army start cowering behind their mother's skirts now?" she said sarcastically.

"No there were… Thousands… Hundreds of thousands of men and women. They have seemed to have come from over The Wall and leading them is a girl" he said.

"The Wildlings were defeated, I was told," she stated.

"They were not bloody Wildlings" he said, forgetting he was talking to a Queen.

"Well maybe your eyesight is not as clear as you believe and if that is true then I should relieve you of the burden of having such useless eyes" she threatened.

"Your Grace" Jamie growled as a warning.

"Did I ask for you to speak?" she snapped.

"No my Queen" he sighed and bowed his head.

"Then be quiet" she reminded him.

She turned back to the man,

"Obviously this girl and her army will make their way down to Kings Landing and will be slaughtered before they even reach the gate as we will be ready for them. Send word to the others and have them keep an eye on the incoming threat of The North and report back to me" she said dismissing the man.

"Cersei?" Jamie spoke up.

"You are dismissed, Ser Jamie" she spoke, still staring at the retreating spy, 

Jamie left the room without saying another word to her.

Cersei sat on the throne in silence, another war was coming, another time where the Lannister’s will win, more death, more pain, none would be hers, there was no one left she cared for.

She was alone.

She was the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

And she was ready for them.


	10. The Brotherhood Without Banners

Many days and nights had gone by since leaving Winterfell with the support of Sansa Stark.

Tamina rested easier knowing they had no enemies breathing down their necks from the North. On their way through they passed many small villages giving as much food and supplies as they could to help ease the people, as they had to bear witness to yet another army passing through their lands. 

Tamina could see how much devastation the past wars had been to the people, many have been forgotten by the crown as they had been passed off as traitors and left to die to the cold, little did they know winter had come but it had come to save them all. 

With the help of Sansa leaking information about what enemies lied ahead they knew they would be facing a fight at a place called The Twins that stood as a crossing between the North and the South and was home to people called the Freys.

"My Queen!" a voice shouted,

"Yes?" Tamina replied, from the top of a horse that was not her own re birthed one as she thought it best to keep the army of the dead hidden by coats to not cause a panic.

"We scouted up ahead and what we found was strange" said one of her soldiers.

"Strange how?" Tamina questioned.

"No one is manning the castle" he replied.

Everyone exchanged confused looks, "But Lady Sansa said..." Cane started to question, 

"I know" Tamina interrupted, "We will have to push forward but keep our guard up as this could be a trap" she ordered, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough the Twins came into view,

As they were approaching the gates, there were no guards in sight like the scout had said. They continued on even as a sinking feeling filled Tamina's stomach and just as they reached the doors something fell and hit the stone in front of them causing the horses to shriek and buckle. 

The soldier's immediately jumped in front of their Queen shielding her from any incoming threat, the small amount of dust cleared and Tamina pushed forward past her soldiers to see the remains of a body now just scattered broken bones. Sir Davos looked up towards the sky shielding the light with his good hand and what he saw was a sight. 

More skeletons littered the walls of the castle and he could see that it was not an accident that this one fell as another body soon dropped into the water next to the bridge.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Ser Davos.

"Let us find out, shall we?" Tamina whispered, shooting a concerning look towards Ser Davos.

Only a small group entered the castle to not be seen as a threat, the Night King and Whitewalkers stayed at the rear of the army so as to not reveal their identity. The castle was eerily quiet, not at all like it should be. This made them feel nervous as they pushed forward through the corridors.

They rounded the corner that led into the great hall to see bodies littered through the castle. As they made their way into the hall Tamina saw a girl kneeling on the ground cradling what used to be a body in her lap however, instead of possessing a human skull it was in the shape of some kind of wolf.

Tamina stepped forward causing Cane to throw one of his hands out to stop her, she shot him a look and continued moving closer towards the girl.

Tamina kneeled down in front of her, although not knowing what she had been through she could see the pain and grief on her face.

"Are you okay?" Tamina whispered, careful not to frighten the girl further.

The young girl took a breath and before Tamina knew it she felt the cold touch of a small blade to her throat, Tamina's people all jumped into a defensive position ready to fight to protect her, until she held up a hand to stop them. Tamina locked eyes with the girl who finally took her eyes away from the bones in her lap,

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked coldly.

"My name is Tamina, I am a Queen from beyond the Wall, we mean you no harm" she answered.

The girl chuckled, "It seems you are in no position to think that you mean me harm" she laughed,

"Yes that is true, who are you may I ask?" asked Tamina.

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and as you can see I can hold my own" Arya gestured around the room at the dead bodies scattered across the great hall.

Tamina froze.

"Arya... Arya Stark? Your sister is Lady Sansa and your brother was Jon?" Tamina questioned.

"Was?" Arya's face dropped.

"A lot has happened Arya, I know you do not know me and you have no reason to trust me but I am a friend and I will try and prove it to you if you just listen to me" said Tamina.

The blade remained pressed against Tamina's throat, Arya leaned in closer and whispered into Tamina's ear, "Make them all wait outside the castle and hand over your weapons and we can talk" she said,

Tamina nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours Tamina emerged from the great hall with Arya in tow, Tamina's people had done what she had asked and were still waiting outside,

"You should come with us, your skills would be a great help" said Tamina.

"I am sorry, your Grace but I need to go home, I have been gone too long and I need to bring my brother's bones home and I never thought I would say this but I would like to see my sister Sansa again" Arya confessed.

Tamina nodded in understanding.

"The people that were atop the wall?" Tamina questioned.

"Were my brother's banner men, the only reason why I knew who my brother was, was because of what they did to his body before they put him on display up there. I thought at the bottom of the river was a better place to rest than atop a wall like a prize catch" Arya admitted.

"I understand, safe travels, Arya" Tamina said taking Arya's hand in hers,

"I will, I have been doing this for a long time" Arya replied, making Tamina smile and nod.

After watching Arya depart with food and a horse they stayed at The Twins for a few more days to regroup and refresh before starting their journey again, the men were restless, they were ready to fight, they were ready to defend their Queen and restore what little balance that was left in the world. Tamina was also restless; she missed her home, she missed her time in front of the Weirwood tree, feeling close to her mother. A part of her missed Jon but she buried that down deep.

Once they had reached Fairmarket they stopped for a few more days and Tamina was able to sneak off to a small nearby forest and have a moment to herself to gather her thoughts. However, it did not last long until she heard a familiar voice,

"You are doubting yourself, My Queen?" the deep voice said coming from behind her, she turned to see the Night King still dressed in his cloak shielding what he was.

"Does not everyone doubt themselves at some point" she questioned,

"Yes, but you were born for this, the Old Gods blood runs through your veins, powerful magic is within you" he stated.

"I did not ask for this, if I had powerful magic within me where is it?" she asked sternly, "This magic did not save my mother, this magic did not save myself from my father, the pain and suffering I dealt with for years, it did not once surface!" she shouted, losing control of her emotions, "I feel like I am just a stupid little girl who is making it up as I go and I am terrified that a lot of people are going to die because of me" she said her voice breaking at the end.

"You have endured so much to develop everything a leader needs to have, your compassion and understanding, your loss and your grief. If you would have had access to everything that is within you without these, then you would become a monster" the Night King said, keeping his calm.

Tamina took a breath, she knew he was right as she could not keep complaining that her life was unfair, a lot more people more defenceless than her were worse off.

She looked up to the Night King just as he threw his hands out and pushed her to the ground, an arrow had flown between them and hit a nearby tree.

"Ah we got a quick one fellas!" shouted a voice under the cover of the trees.

Three men appeared and tried to force the Night King down to the ground as he fought them off,

"Run my Queen!" he shouted.

Tamina got to her feet quickly and cursed herself for leaving her swords strapped to her horse as she thought for sure they would be safe with her massive army surrounding the small forest. Tamina took out the small blade she carried on her at all times however, she knew it was not going to be enough. She ran towards the clearing that lead back to the army to get help until she stopped dead in front of a figure.

She had thought she had already faced death after first seeing the Whitewalkers but this was different, instead of ice blue she saw grey and decay. A walking grim reaper of what once was a woman standing in her path. She looked out from behind her tattered cloak and stared at Tamina, she opened her blue fish-like lips to speak but all that followed were gurgled mumbles as she tried to piece together a word.

Tamina was scared after everything that she had been through she was frozen in fear by the frail dead thing in front of her.

Tamina heard a chuckle come from her left as a man with a piece of cloth over one eye came into view,

"Not to worry My Lady, the Brotherhood Without Banners do not kill, we simply take from those who have which we do not" he said with a smile.

"If you do not address my Queen with her proper title and bend the knee I will make sure your departure from this life will not be a pleasant one" said a stern voice from behind the man. He turned to see Cane standing there with an arrow armed and aimed at his chest, Tamina took in a breath in relief.

Another chuckled was heard from within the trees as another man emerged,

"Beric, I think we ought to put down our weapons. It seems we have been bested" he said.

Beric nodded, "So which are you Lannister, Frey or Bolton?" he asked.

"None, we are here to kill them" Tamina said, still staring at the woman.

The dead woman's face changed from anger to confusion.

"Well it looks like we have found some allies... Lady Stoneheart" Beric said smiling towards the woman who almost smiled back.


	11. Lady Stark

The Brotherhood had agreed to join Tamina's army, they were small but skilled.

Tamina's army had been following the Brotherhood's leader Beric Dondarrion for two days now back to their camp in order to gather the rest of their people. Tamina could tell they were still uneasy about the Night King and the Whitewalker army but they also had someone who was not quite human either.

"What happened to the Lady that is with you?" Tamina questioned as she rode next to Beric,

"The Lady that is with me was once the Lady of Winterfell" he replied.

Tamina looked at him confused,

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"She was Lady Caitlyn Stark of Winterfell, wife to Eddard Stark. She was killed along with her son Robert by Walder Frey orchestrated by the Lannister's and the Boltons." he explained.

"My Gods, how is she here now?" she asked,

"We were travelling through these lands when we came across her lifeless body in the river, Walder Frey either had the Starks and their bannermen thrown over the castle walls or pinned to them like prizes. That man over there,” he said pointing to one of the men from the forest, “Ser Thoros of Myr carried out a prayer and the God of Light shined kindly on her, that is how she is here” he said,

"It brought her back to life?" she asked.

"You ride with dead men,” he laughed, “it can be done however she has been cursed with a half life unfortunately, the damage to her throat cannot be undone so she is unable to speak like she did before, but she is here yes" he explained as he turned to looked upon the Lady with sadness.

They reached a small ruin of a farmhouse, the Brotherhood's base camp for the time being before they embarked to another, never staying anywhere too long as they would raise suspicion, Ser Beric stabled his horse, Tamina doing the same as Beric waited to help her down. 

"May I speak with her?" Tamina asked,

Ser Beric gestured towards Lady Stark who was having her horse stabled as well.

Tamina made her way to Lady Stark's side,

"Lady Stark?" she said,

The Lady tensed at the name as if she was not used to hearing it anymore.

"May I speak to you?" Tamina asked as she led the Lady down to rest on a couple of stones situated in front of the farm's fence.

Tamina licked her lips not knowing where to start and was unsure of how to even communicate with her,

"I have so much to tell you, my Lady" she began,

"Your daughters, Arya and Sansa are alive and well. Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell and Arya is currently travelling there, I saw her only a few weeks ago" Tamina said,

Lady Stark looked as if she was trying to cry but nothing could come out.

"There is something else," Tamina took a breath. She did not even want to speak his name, "Jon Snow was never your husband's bastard son".

Lady Stark frowned like she did not believe her,

"Jon Snow was the legitimate son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, making him the true born heir to the Iron Throne and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," she paused, "Aemon Targaryen of the Night's Watch sent me a letter before he died telling me this, Eddard Stark kept Jon's true parentage a secret in fear for his safety, he was never unfaithful to you, my Lady" she said.

Lady Stark grabbed Tamina's hand, she surprisingly felt the chill of it, she knew that the Lady Stark was not meant to be of their world anymore, it felt wrong.

Lady Stark looked around as if Jon would appear but Tamina just shook her head,

"Jon is dead" said Tamina.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beric!" a man called out, Beric turned from Thoros to see what the other one wanted, "We have new prisoners!" he said,

Beric, Thoros, Tamina, Cane and Davos made their way into the farmhouse with Lady Stark following behind,

A young man and a woman dressed as a knight were standing in the middle of the room with their hands bound.

"They say that they are not with anyone but they were carrying this sword, valyrian steel, with the Lannister's sigil on it" he said,

"Please you must listen, I am Brienne of Tarth and this is my squire Poddrick we have been given a task to bring San-" the woman tried to shout,

"Enough out of you" the man shouted, gagging the woman with a cloth.

"They work for the Lannister's!" someone yelled,

"Hang them or they will lead them to us!" shouted more,

"Kill them!" said another.

A mumbled cry was heard over the shouting.

Lady Stark pushed her way to the front and stood in front of Brienne of Tarth.

Lady Stark!" Brienne shouted with joy through the cloth, as she shook off the man and dropped to her knees, Lady Stark smiled and followed, dropping to her knees and hugging Brienne, the woman froze as she was not expecting Lady Stark to do that.

"I think they are who they say they are, Ser Beric" Tamina said, smiling down at the reunion.

A loud bang was heard as a door burst open and young man stood holding two bowls,

"We are eating tonight men!" he shouted carrying bowls of meat stew from the kitchen into the room as he had gone hunting earlier.

"Gendry?" Ser Davos shouted from Tamina's side, staring at the boy who he had saved from the Red Woman in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Gendry stared at Ser Davos and the new people that were standing in the room and moved his gaze from them to the army that was now outside of the small farmhouse, he dropped the bowls and ran over to the window to get a better look at the army, his mouth opened wide.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You drink too much these days, is that not why you hated Robert so, the way he would act when he had too much" Jamie said from the entrance of Queen Cersei's bedchamber.

"There were many reasons why I hated that oaf, you know this brother" she replied.

Jamie made his way across the room to hold her but she moved from his touch.

"We have been receiving more information about this army heading our way I have raised the taxes to help pay for more food to be delivered from across the sea, if we can not defeat them in an open battle then we will fortify the walls and hold up in here and pick them off one by one like fish in a barrel" she stated.

"We will not win this one sister" Jamie stated, knowing well they did not have the men to defeat the oncoming threat.

"We will," she said.

"How do you know this, please do tell" Jamie asked.

"I will burn them all" Queen Cersei stated with nothing but coldness in her voice.

"What" Jamie gasped as if the wind had been taken from his very lungs.

"Just as I did to the Sept, to all the other pretenders. They will think they have us surrounded and as soon as they take a step into this city they will burn" she said.

Jamie looked at his sister with horror, thinking back to the event that caused their son, their last child to jump to his death from a window.

"You can not ask me to sit by and watch you do the very thing I stopped the Mad King from doing all those years ago, all of your people will die, you can not do this!" Jamie shouted.

"Then close your eyes brother, so what if this city turns to ash as long as we are still standing at the end we will win" Queen Cersei stated.

"If you do this I will never be able to forgive you, Cersei" Jamie said.

"I do not care, I have lost everything and now even you look at me like I am a monster, my own blood" she almost scoffed.

"Because that is what you will become if you do this" he said sadly.

"Guards!" Queen Cersei shouted,

"My brother and I are done here, please take him to his chambers, I do not wish to look upon him until the fighting is done" she stated.

"Cersei, please" Jamie begged.

"It is my Queen!" she shouted.

"No... it is not" Jamie whispered as he was dragged out of the Queen's bedchambers with no fight left in him.

“I will burn all my enemies brother and if you can not live with it then I am well and truly alone” she whispered to herself.


	12. At King's Landing's Gate

Thousands of men boarded ships with all the supplies that they could carry. High up on the mast of the ship, a sigil of a three headed dragon fluttered in the wind. A woman with long silver hair stood on the stairs that lead to the docks, watching her army board her ships.

An older man approached her and stood by her side,

“Khaleesi, the boats are nearly ready for departure.” Ser Jorah Mormont said,

“How long will it take to get to Westeros?” Daenerys Targaryen asked, 

“Two months, if the winds allow it” Jorah replied.

Daenerys nodded, “I am finally going home” she smiled to herself.

“Khaleesi, if I may, what about…” Jorah dragged off nodding towards the short man having a conversation with one of the ship’s captain. 

“Tyrion? What about him?” she asked, 

“His sister sits on the Iron Throne, what happens if she does not yield?” he asked. 

“He has bent the knee to me, he has seen what has happened to those who go against me and trust me his sister is no friend of his” she said, as she descended the stairs down onto the dock. 

“Even if they harbour hate towards each other, there is no stronger bond than blood” Jorah called out, 

Daenerys stopped and turned to Jorah.

“I have seen parents trade their children for coin, I have seen a father exile his son,” Jorah swallowed hard, “I have also seen a brother sell his sister to a Dothraki Warlord in hopes he would gain a throne from it” she said stepping towards him, “Family means nothing if they can gain something from it, Tyrion knows this” she stated.

Jorah let out a sigh as she walked away from him, 

She had truly grown into a Queen, he thought to himself. 

Jorah could not believe he was about to venture back to Westeros, the place he once called home. He wondered if his father would see him if he was still alive. Above all he prayed to the Gods that his Khaleesi would be kept safe, he would give his life for her if it came to it. 

Jorah followed Daenerys down the dock and onto the ship to begin their journey across the sea as her dragons soared at great heights above them. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kings Landing was much bigger than Frostwood Castle, Tamina could see it for leagues before they were even close to it. The army had not met anyone on the road to it, no people, no soldiers, it was deserted. 

They knew what that meant, the Queen knew they were coming and she had pulled all her soldiers back to defend the castle for when Tamina’s army arrived. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Cersei Lannister and her guards stood on the great wall between King’s Landing and the rest of Westeros, she wore her crown proudly while still dressed in her mourning gown covered in chains and bits of armour. Tamina stayed at the front of the army riding a borrowed living horse so as to not turn more heads then she already would. With Cane, Ser Davos, Cane and Mance by her side they rode ahead of her army and halted. 

“Who are you again?” Cersei called out with a sneer, “There has been so many failed attempts to take the Iron Throne that I have lost count of who is who” she laughed, 

“My name is Queen Tamina of House Greywin, from the Kingdom beyond the Wall. The Old Gods have sent me to bring balance to the realm, a sickness has been left too long to fester and it has weaved its way into power” Tamina said with confidence. 

“The Gods sent you did they? Your proof? Or are you just another one who believes that they have claim to the throne because some King fucked a whore years ago and gave birth to a bastard like you” Cersei mocked. 

Tamina gave a small smile, “Tell me, do you believe in the monsters beyond the Wall?” she asked, 

Cersei laughed, “Gods, White walkers, grumpkins and snarks are nothing but stories to scare children into behaving” she said,

“Well then, here is your nightmare, your Grace” Tamina said smiling. 

Tamina moved her horse aside to let another ride through, the person on top the horse lifted their hands to the helmet that covered their face and removed it, underneath death stared at Cersei as the Night King uncovered his face. 

Everyone that stood on the wall was taken aback, even Cersei took a few steps backwards as she stared at the creature. 

“I am not here to take the throne for myself, I am here to remove the tyrant that currently holds it and to be the keeper of it until someone worthy reveals themselves, someone who cares about the people not the power that comes with it” Tamina shouted out, “My army is my proof of why I am here, you have until dawn to lay down your arms and remove yourself peacefully, if you do not we will press forward and take the city by force. My people will not harm the innocent, too much of their blood has been spilt already in a war they did not ask to be a part of,” Tamina cleared her throat and shifted her gaze to the soldiers standing on the wall. “Kings Landing soldiers I speak to you now, if you lay down your arms you will not be harmed, think of your families. From the stories I have heard Queen Cersei would rather use their bodies as her barricade rather than save them, think of what kind of ruler you want to serve, you have a choice. Join us and live” Tamina turned her back on the wall and made her way back to camp as her army followed. 

Cersei glared at the retreating would be usurper, they needed to make plans now as Cersei would not be robbed of the throne she had fought so hard to hold. 

“Maester Qyburn?” Cersei asked quietly,

“Yes my Queen?” he asked,

“Have your stalls been restocked?” Cersei asked curiously, 

“Of course, my Queen” he smiled,

Cersei smiled back, “Good. This little girl is about to watch her entire army burn to ash”.


	13. Trailer!

I decided to make a trailer! New chapter coming soon x 

Here's the link- https://youtu.be/-E0XUlUFS6I


	14. A Great Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas and here is the long-overdue chapter update, please let me know what you think xx

Dawn had broken.

Tamina barely slept that night, she had hoped someone would come. A Lannister knight riding on horseback carrying a white flag in surrender but there was no such man on the horizon, it had quiet all night long. 

She dreaded the walk into the tent to talk battle strategy, this would be her first battle. 

Cane, Mance, Ser Davos, the Night King, and Mayla patiently waited for her to arrive. Tamina paused when she entered as she had not expected to see Mayla standing at her husband’s side, she had made herself scarce since their last talk. Mayla locked eyes with Tamina and gave her a small smile, Tamina did the same. 

Tamina walked to the edge of the table that had their battle strategy laid across it. 

Everyone within the tent bowed, followed by a chorus of ‘Your Grace’. Tamina stared across the map of King’s Landing, carefully acquired some time ago by a cartographer at Winterfell. 

Tamina cleared her throat, “Cersei Lannister has failed to surrender the crown and her Kingdom, I gave her until the dawn and we have not had any word since”,

“Your Grace, our scouting party returned this morning saying that the guards have since doubled at the gates to the city since yesterday” Cane suddenly spoke up,

“Then it is settled, she has made it clear she will not surrender, we predicted this. So we plan to have the deadmen breach the front gate and overpower the forces there if this fails and we are unable to enter through the front then hopefully the small group we use to infiltrate through the tunnels underneath the city, here and here” she pointed to the marks on the map, “Will be able to make their way to the wall and open the gate” she said looking up at their faces.

“The only thing keeping them safe are their walls, as soon as we are in the city will fall, we have more numbers and more expendable bodies,” Mance said eying the Night King,

“Exactly, we will follow in after the front gate is down” Tamina replied,

“Your Grace, if I may, you are not thinking of joining this fight?” Cane asked hesitantly,

“Of course I am, where else would I be?” she asked, a confused look fluttered across her face,

“I was hoping that both you and Mayla would stay here at camp, this is a real battle Tamina, you could be seriously injured,” he said, even Mayla shot him a look, 

“There have been plenty of occasions where I could have been hurt, you taught me to fight, the Grandmasters taught me to fight, if you do not doubt your fighting abilities then do not doubt my own” Tamina said lifting her chin higher, “How can I stand above my men and lead if I am unable to stand beside them first, how can I expect them to die for the cause if I will not put my life on the line too, I must fight as well and that is my final word on the matter” she stated, turning back to the prints on the table. 

“Yes my Queen” Cane stated, swallowing hard, “We believe we are ready to march,” he said,

“Good, go rally the men to march, I will go and find Ser Beric and the others” she stated before leaving the tent.

Lucky Ser Beric was right outside the very tent Tamina emerged from, trying to bypass the guards,

“Your Grace, we were not invited to the small council meeting I see, so where would you like us during this battle surely not side by side with the dead men?” Ser Beric asked her as he stepped back to let her walk,

“No Ser, I believe I have something I need you and your brothers to do for me during the battle,” she said, shaking her head, 

“You honor us, your Grace, please tell us where we shall line up,” Ser Thoros of Myr said, stepping up behind Ser Beric, 

“You will not be with the rest of us Ser Thoros, while we fight at the front gate, your men will hit them from below” Tamina stated as she smiled at their curious looks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamina sat atop her undead horse as she looked out to the castle. The Lannister army stood just outside the gates, glittering like gold coins in a treasure chest with their heavily clad golden armor.

She almost laughed to herself, People believed women were too pretty for war but then the men dress like shiny ornaments. 

Hundreds of deadmen stood before Tamina and her companions as she tore her eyes from the gates towards the Night King,

“Kill them, spare as many innocent as possible” she ordered, 

The Night King gave a short nod to her before turning to face the dead, the Whitewalker generals sat atop dead their horses on the back lines, they let out a spine-tingling screech, signaling the dead to attack. 

The deadman rushed towards the Lannister army, the generals following behind, the Lannister army had little time to react when the dead hurled themselves at them, slashing and screaming, killing them in a brutal, gory way. 

Tamina was about to call out to the rest of her army to follow when a tremendous eruption came from the front gate, the entire area lit up green as a fireball ignited. 

The explosion shook the ground, the sheer blast almost knocked them from their horses. The castle wall had lit up a bright green and the screams from the men we unbearable. 

“What is that?” Tamina called out, blinded by the light,

Ser Davos froze as he stared at the raging fire that engulfed the front gate, “It is wildfire, your Grace, it is more deadly than normal fire” he called out, shielding his eyes, 

“Do not worry my Queen, the dead will fight until they can no longer stand, men are no match for them” the Night King suddenly spoke, 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei Lannister watched from her room in one of the tallest towers in the city, a smile had grown since watching green light up the sky. 

The wildfire should have taken out most of her army and the guards will take out the rest. Another would-be usurper dealt with, she thought. 

Voices carried throughout the streets, Cersei thought them to be the screams of the enemy but they were those of her soldier’s,

Maester Qyburn burst through her doors, “They have broken in my Queen!” he announced,

Cersei turned sharply to face him, “What?” she asked,

“They sent the dead running towards the army outside the walls, you said that it did not matter how many men you lost as long as the enemy was defeated so we threw wildfire down onto both the dead and your army, your army burned but the dead kept coming. The dead keep fighting even when they are burning, right up until they die” he said, his breath short from running. 

Cersei grew cold, 

Not even wildfire could hold them back, she thought.

Cersei took a breath before turning back towards the city, “Tell the men to hold the lower town for as long as possible while we arrange to have the inner part of the city closed then we will rain fire down onto the lower town,” she turned slowly back towards Maester Qyburn, “And everyone left there”,

“Yes, my Queen” he swallowed hard before bowing and taking his leave. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the initial shock of the wildfire, Tamina led her army charging down into the city through what used to be the gates that were now burning pieces of wood. She jumped down from her horse and put her sword through the throat of a soldier before dueling with another. Cane and Mance ran ahead to clear the way as they pushed further into the city. Ser Davos did everything he could to avoid the fires as memories of his son’s death resurfaced and Mayla stayed by Tamina along with the Night King. 

Tamina turned around just as a Lannister knight raised his sword behind Mayla who was occupied fighting off another, Tamina was too far away from Mayla to get to her in time,

“Mayla!” she shouted in fear,

Mayla locked eyes with Tamina just as a sword drove through the knight’s chest, he fell with a thud, making Mayla turn around,

Podrick Payne stood pulling his sword from the man, Mayla locked eyes with him in shock, 

“Thank you,” she stuttered, he nodded his head smiling shyly in reply before running after Brienne of Tarth. 

Tamina’s heart was in her stomach as she watched the scene play out, she was close to losing her dearest friend, in an instant. 

Tamina pushed her way through the crowd until she was at Mayla’s side, the Night King had come into Tamina’s view,

“Night King!” she called out, he cut the throat of the man he was fighting and appeared by her side,

“I want you to guard Mayla with your life, do you understand me?” she ordered,

He nodded, 

“What about you?” Mayla cried out,

“I care more about you than myself” Tamina smiled back before pressing forward.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the heat of battle, Tamina had been separated from the rest and was now fighting by herself, she had been lucky to have only run into a few Lannister soldiers, all of whom were caught off guard fighting her.

“So you are the one everyone has been talking about,” said a man from behind, 

Tamina quickly turned but before she could respond, a Whitewalker ran in between them while chasing down a retreating knight.

“What the hell was that?” the man said as he stood there stunned by the monster’s appearance,

“My army,” Tamina said as a matter of factly, smirking as she raised her sword, “And who are you, Ser?” she asked,

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater and I am here to kill you, my Lady,” he said bowing comedically before raising his sword as well.

He suddenly dashed towards her and swung his sword hard from above, Tamina easily blocked it and sent her knee into his chest, he stumbled back.

“You look like a sellsword, why would you want to fight in this war?” Tamina called out over the noise of the city,

“The Queen promised me a castle if I brought her your head” he smirked, standing tall before hurling his sword at her again, 

“Has she made this promise before? A castle for all your hard work?” she asked deflecting another of his blows,

“Yes, unfortunately, but I believe this time she will follow through unless of course, you make me a better offer” he smiled,

“I do not hire sellswords, I value loyalty” she grunted before pushing him back again,

“Ah but my loyalty can be bought too, for the right price of course” he laughed, slashing his sword again for her to block, 

“Turn your back on your sellsword ways and I’ll offer you a job in the palace until of course the rightful ruler comes along and throws you out” she smirked, 

“You do not want the throne?” he asked as he pulled back from her, confused,

“No, I am here to cleanse the Kingdom and hold it until the right person appears,” she said,

“That job you are offering would not be King now would it?” he asked, as Tamina ran towards him while he deflected her attack,

Their fight may have been mistaken for a practice duel to onlookers. 

“I have a feeling that when the Old Gods created me they did not mean for me to serve the likes of you” she huffed as she went to back-hand him to catch him off guard,

He grabbed her hand, “I am crushed your Grace, no woman has ever complained about serving me, they have always left happy” he laughed,

“Do you normally talk this much when you kill someone?” she asked as she pulled her hand from his and battered her eyelashes, distracting him for the moment,

“Oh not when I am still weighing my options, my Lady” he smirked down at her, 

“So make your choice before I take your head from your shoulders!” Tamina whispered as she kicked his left knee out, knocking his sword from his hand and forcing him to the ground, “Old man” she smirked down at the surprised look on his face, “I saw that you favor your right leg over your left, a battle injury I take it?” she asked,

“I seem to have underestimated you, your Grace, to keep my life, I will happily surrender if I could still get that palace job and possibly a castle,” he said defeated,

“Happy to have you, Ser Bronn” she smiled, removing her sword from his neck, 

“Yeah” he mumbled, picking himself up from the dirt. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman on fire ran down the street as Jamie Lannister jumped out of the way to avoid her.

The dungeon guards had left in a rush to help the city and the blasts from the exploding wildfire had given Jamie a chance to escape his cell, leading him right into the chaos that was King's Landing as the battle raged on. 

He had grabbed a sword off a fallen Lannister soldier to protect himself as he maneuvered his way through the streets, not knowing which way he had wanted to go. 

He turned a corner and saw Brienne of Tarth shove her long sword, the sword he gave her into a Lannister knight’s stomach before ripping it back out and locking eyes with him. 

He raised his sword, it shook in his hands, 

“Do not make me kill you Jamie Lannister, put down your weapon and surrender now” she ordered breathlessly,

Jamie stared at her, she looked well since the last time he saw her. Jamie sighed and dropped his sword, after being starved for days in the dungeons he knew he would be able to take on pathetic would-be knights but not Brienne, he had seen Brienne fight, he had fought her himself and he would much rather stay on the hilt side of her sword. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The massive man dodged frantic citizens running from the battle that tore through the city. He had happily fallen asleep in the corner of a tavern after traveling back to this shit hole of a town after leaving so long ago. He was woken by the screams, so he had downed another bottle of drink, put his sword on his belt, and took to the streets to avoid being killed. 

He moved closer and closer to the inner gate of the city, pushing through the crowds of people trying to get closer to the castle, he had made it to the front of the crowds and he looked out to the castle and that is when he saw him walking back from the top of the castle steps,

His brother. 

That fucker is still alive, he thought, 

He pushed forward until a soldier pushed him back. 

“You can not come in here, the inner city is closed!” a Lannister guard shouted at him,

The man grabbed him by his chest plate and pulled him closer so the guard could see his face under his hood, 

“You going to try and stop me, you stupid cunt” the man whispered low, the man pushed the guard to the ground in one shove and continued on his way. 

He ran up the deserted castle steps after his brother when he saw a young boy slip ahead of him, he curiously followed and that is when he saw the boy holding a sword behind his back, looking to aim at his brother. 

No one is going to kill that bastard except for me, he thought, 

“Hey you cunt!” the man yelled out, grabbing the attention of the boy and his brother, both had turned around slow,  
The man ripped off his hood and unsheathed his sword to reveal himself to be Sandor Clegane, who had come to kill his brother after all this time. 

The young boy froze,

“Hound?” he asked,

The Hound turned to the boy, “That fucker will rip out your insides and strangle you with them, I would leave while you can boy”, 

The boy took his free hand, reached up, and pulled his skin from his face, the Hound stood stunned to see Arya Stark now standing in front of him. 

“What the fuck did you just do?” the Hound asked, 

“It has been a while, dog” she smirked at him before turning back to the Mountain as he had taken out his sword to fight, “Do not fear you are on my list next”, 

“Run along and find the Queen, my brother is mine to kill” the Hound stated, looking up at his brother, 

“Fine” Arya sighed, turning to face the Hound, “After I find the Queen I will come back and mark you off my list” she took off down another hallway. 

The Hound walked up the stairs to his brother as the Mountain removed his helm, 

“You are an ugly cunt” the Hound spat as he raised his sword and ran at him, 

The clang of their monstrous swords echoed throughout the halls of the castle until neither of them stood anymore.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maester Qyburn burst through Cersei’s doors again, 

“My Queen, I am so sorry but the inner gates can not be shut, we do not know how but there were other’s already in the Kingdom, they managed to infiltrate the inner city and lay low until we tried to shut the inner gates, they took up the high ground and picked off the soldiers with arrows. They will be at the castle door in a matter of minutes” Qyburn cried out, 

Cersei could not take a breath as her thoughts raced. 

She knew there was no way she could set off more wildfire so close to the castle, she would surely go up with it.  
She wondered where the Mountain had gone, he was meant to stay with her and protect her. 

She was all alone and the enemy was closing in. She never did think of what kind of enemy they were. Would they take her head and stick it on the castle walls for the world to see? Would they cut her open, pull her unborn child from within her and make her look at it while she still drew breath. 

She stopped thinking, she left her mind go blank. 

“Maester Qyburn. Bring me my brother” Cersei asked, with heartache. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tamina cut through knight after knight, they were no match for the skills she had with her blade after years of training. Even though they were her enemies, her heart lurched with every kill, these men should not have to die for their arrogant Queen. 

The screaming in the streets became all too much for Tamina, innocents were burning around her as the wildfire had spread from the wall to the markets and homes. So much destruction and death could have been avoided if Cersei had surrendered peacefully, thought about her people rather than herself. 

Another knight ran towards her, she knocked him back with one firm push as her sword opened up the side of his stomach, he let out a cry as he fell to the ground. 

Please, she thought, 

Please let this end. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei looked out across the city as it burned. It sickened her. 

She was safe for the moment in her tower away from the death and the fire but all she wanted was to be wrapped in Jamie’s arms, he was right like always. 

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, she had done the right thing this time. Cersei opened them to nod to one of the knights that stood at the entrance to her room, he ran over towards another window, set fire to a torch, and waved it wildly.

She had hoped Maester Qyburn would have had her brother here before she made the decision but she was running out of time.

She turned her gaze back towards the city as she heard the sound, it carried on the wind, drowning out the screams radiating from the city. 

Ding. 

She took another breath. 

Ding. 

She started to crumble to the floor, letting out a wretched sob. 

Ding.

She had surrendered King’s Landing.


End file.
